


假结婚

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: 假结婚 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 有互攻暗示，请介意的同学自行闪避普通人au。电影假结婚梗的反过来。被发现出生证明是伪造的可怜小秘书即将面临被遣离，于是大老板伸出了可疑的援手。





	1. Chapter 1

1、

当人们说起能左右世界，把局势一手掌握的人，几乎都会想到的是那些大人物。

怎么说呢，大概有三分之一是对的。

“实际上，是我们，”戴安娜·普林斯，以无人胆敢质疑（至少克拉克是不太敢）的语气宣布道，“兢兢业业随时待命的秘书们，在打理着这个世界。”

是秘书管理着大老板的行程表，安排所有的重要会议，为他们剔除那些可见可不见的人，在必要的时候，还要负责让他们保持清醒，衣着得体地在准确的时间出现在正确的地方，见缝插针地把简报塞到他们鼻子下面，好让他们知道他们是在对什么事情进行表决。

“没有了我们，他们甚至不知道该怎么点餐叫车，更不知道怎么给自己惹下的乱摊子擦屁股。”戴安娜轻蔑地总结说。克拉克不敢提醒她，她的雇主兼男友，史蒂夫·特雷弗上校，也被她这些断言给一棍子扫倒了。

“这就是真相，世界掌握在一群生活不能自理的白痴手里，而余下的所有人，包括我们在内，都是在竭力保证这个系统能够继续运作而不至于崩溃。”

 

2、

根据戴安娜的这个理论，克拉克·肯特，一个来自堪萨斯小农场的无名小卒，虽然对于这个世界来说是无足轻重，却又可以勉强算是韦恩集团的一个重要人物了。

担任集团总裁秘书三年又两个月，克拉克可以说是对集团上下事无巨细，了如指掌。特别是关于总裁本人的，从他最讨厌哪个董事会成员，到他星期几穿什么颜色内裤，有过多少个前任，还有他儿子什么时候要从寄宿学校放假回家等等信息，都分门别类地装进了他那被同事戏称为超级记忆的大脑中。

少了克拉克·肯特一个人，地球一样会转，韦恩集团还是一样继续挣钱。

但布鲁斯·韦恩，也就是上面提到的总裁本人，却会很不爽。

毕竟，想要再培养起这么一个任劳任怨，文能熬夜艹财报艹PPT，武能直接扛起总裁突破八卦小报围追堵截的全能型秘书，可不是件容易的事。

更重要的是这一个平时又乖又甜，关键时刻又能做到威武不能屈，富贵不能淫，真的见了不该他看见的东西还能目不斜视地装瞎。

可谓万里挑一。挑来挑去都挑不出第二个了。

这就成了后面一系列鸡飞狗跳事件的起源。

3、

一切都要从那一天开始说起。

韦恩集团和军方一直都有一些研发合作项目。这也是克拉克和戴安娜认识的原因。当大老板在会议室里互相当面扯皮背后捅刀时，身为秘书的则都和谐一体地在外面一边刷社交网络一边抓紧交换八卦。

克拉克一边听着姑娘们在聊着新一季的《傲骨之战》，一边抓紧时间看着公关部门发给他的总裁下午要用的发言稿，听到她们讨论到激烈时便随声附和了几句。“刺杀……是太扯了……出生证明……我甚至都不知道自己有没有呢……”

迟钝地意识到周围陷入死一般的寂静，克拉克抬起头，无辜又天真。“啊？”

戴安娜一把揪着他进了男士洗手间。检查没人，关门落锁，然后才逼向全无危机意识的小镇男孩。

“永远别在这里，开这种玩笑。”她警告道，“你根本不知道现在有些人是多么草木皆兵。他们甚至要求全面启动对我的背景核查以防我是国际间谍。”

“史蒂夫居然允许他们这么做？”

“他让他们滚一边凉快去。”戴安娜说，“但为了保住工作，我最后还是得上交全部材料。所以你以后也要小心点不要祸从口出。”

他们出了洗手间，所有人的目光都落在他们身上，戴安娜面露笑容，语带威胁，“各位，你们刚才什么也没听见，始于此止于此，只存在我们彼此之间，不会有任何人会因此惹上麻烦，明白了吗。”

还没等她说出更多威胁，会议室大门洞开，大佬们鱼贯而出，于是各找各主，全做鸟兽散。

 

4、

“为什么特雷弗的秘书要我留心一下你的出生证明问题，”克拉克刚追着自家总裁上了车，还没等他坐稳松一口气，就遭遇了一次突袭。他张口结舌，幸好韦恩先生还在皱着眉盯着他的手机看，“为什么连特雷弗的秘书都有我的电话号码？”

克拉克想他应该回答哪个问题更安全。“呃，因为，一个玩笑？”他小心地说，“她们聊到一个电视剧，我就开玩笑地提了一下我的出生证明——”

“永远别在跟这些把自己所有的文件上都打着绝密的机构来往时拿这种事开玩笑。”韦恩说，克拉克放下心来。“所以其实没有问题？你确认自己是美国人？”

“不，我其实是外星人（alien）。”克拉克没好气地说，总裁脸部疑似抽动了一下，“韦恩先生，我活了三十年，按时纳税，我当然知道自己是不是美国人。比起关心我的国籍问题，我更希望您能把这份发言稿过一遍。这个月你已经脱稿发言三次，再多一次就要踩上福克斯先生的红线了。”

“不想看，”总裁任性地把那一叠文件直接挡回来拍在克拉克的脸上，每次看克拉克手忙脚乱地整理眼镜他都似乎有莫名的快感，克拉克把这个归结为小时候家教太严导致他的恶作剧心理变态生长到现在才有机会表露出来。“我要假寐五分钟。你念给我听。”

克拉克念了两分钟，一转头，一点也不意外地发现总裁已经头向后仰，嘴巴大张，看起来很蠢地睡着了。

 

5、

结果这事并没完。

肯特家每周例行的家庭电话里，玛莎期期艾艾地承认了一件事，没错，克拉克的出生证明，是假的。

在他之前，玛莎和乔纳森也有一个孩子，他们给他取名克拉克，出生不久就夭折了。时间易逝，伤痛难移，他们曾以为自己再也不会有另一个孩子了。

但一年后，玛莎在医院动手术时碰到一个女孩。英国人，带着一岁多的孩子来找自己的丈夫，却发现对方已经另有情人了。那年轻女孩万念俱灰，把孩子留在医院里就消失了。

“我们当时想，这一定是冥冥之中的安排，你注定要成为我们的孩子。甚至连出生日期也只差几个月，我们最终还是有了一个名叫克拉克的孩子。”

于是他们把那孩子抱回了农场，连走收养流程的那一套麻烦也省了，出生证明也非常省事地一份两用。

在电话这头的克拉克已经信息量过载，整个人都死机了。

“所以，其实我是英国人？”

 

6、

如果你忽然发现自己的出生证明是假的，前三十年人生也是真里掺着假，你在大洋彼岸的另一个国家可能还有另一个名字，另一个家，另一个妈，你会：

一，什么也不做，继续之前的生活，直到移民局把你揪出来，当成非法移民遣送离境。也有可能他们永远也不会发现，然后你这一辈子就这么半真半假地过下去了。

二，立即打包行李，丢下你拥有的一切，泪别养母，前去寻找真正的自己。也有可能你找了一圈啥也没有，那边根本没人在等你，最后你还是得灰溜溜地回来，说不准还回不来。

三，把真实情况报告你的老板，不再接触公司所涉及的任何政府机密项目，然后乖乖走流程，去向政府申请新的公民身份，三十年人生从头开始。运气好的话，说不准几年内就又能重新变成美国人了呢。

作为一个良善守法公民，克拉克的选择是，在总裁的明天行程上，给自己预留了一个时长为十分钟的面谈。

 

7、

听完了克拉克精简在三分钟内的情况汇报，布鲁斯·韦恩只是呆呆地看着他。

上次克拉克看见他如此茫然，还是他问总裁先生达米安喜欢什么好提前准备生日礼物。

“你是英国人？”

“是的，我也是刚刚才知道这一点，”克拉克说，“我会提出辞职，我的工作也会尽快转交——”

“辞职？绝不可能，不对，”总裁终于回过神了。“我的意思是你根本没必要辞职，美国人，英国人，外星人，我才不在乎——”

“韦恩先生，你还没明白问题所在。”克拉克耐心地说，“我现在是非法移民，移民局的人随时都可以把我带走，遣送离境，特别是韦恩集团和政府存在一些敏感领域的合作项目，不论是公司角度还是个人角度，我再留在这个位置上是极不妥当的，甚至会给你带来麻烦——”

“为什么你要从公司角度去考虑，你自己呢？”韦恩打断他，“你想辞职吗？你对目前的工作有什么不满吗？”

“没有。”虽然有时候会压力过大，但尚属胜任愉快。

“对薪水有不满吗？”

“没有。”照他目前一年好几跳的涨薪速度，没人会不满。

“对公司有不满吗？”

“没有。”福利待遇良好，晋升空间透明，绝对是良心企业。

“对我个人有不满吗？”

“呃……”他该怎么说，虽然有时候会无理取闹恶作剧还总把他一人多用当肉弹当保镖还要替你挡烂桃花挡小报记者挡管家的醒酒茶，但总体上您还是个……好人？

他真说不出口。

总裁的眼睛眯了起来，空气一时凝固得都能看见尴尬的形状了。

 

8、

然后又被一道电话铃声撕开了。

“是我，”韦恩半转身去接起电话，给克拉克一个眼神让他老实呆着别动。“不，他就在我面前……你确定……”

他放下电话，气势骇人地朝克拉克俯过身来。“为什么特雷弗说移民局的人盯上你了，他们怎么可能这么快就知道？你到底还对多少人说过这事？”

克拉克想了想，不确定地说，“就只有前天，当你在开会的时候，在外面跟大家开的那个玩笑——”

“也就是那些秘书、助理，所有机要部门的眼睛和耳朵。”韦恩替他补充完毕，恨铁不成钢地瞪着他。克拉克无辜地看回去。

“我是不是应该现在就去人事部提交辞呈？”

 

9、

克拉克没被批准辞职，但总裁准了他可以提前下班一天，等明天再回去决定他的命运。

毫无心理负担的克拉克就又约了戴安娜见面。

“我们知道是谁向移民局举报你了。”戴安娜说，“是卢瑟集团的人。显然，他们打算借这个机会，把那个军方项目从你们那里抢过去。”

“怎么抢？”克拉克有种莫名躺枪感，“就算他们最后查出我不是美国人，这也和韦恩集团一点关系都没有。”

“你是布鲁斯·韦恩的私人秘书，这就很有关系了。所有他过目的文件都会经过你的手，如果他们一口咬定你是间谍，或有危及国家安全的可能，韦恩集团不仅可能失去这一个合同，还有其他的政府合同。”

这也意味着成百上千亿美元的生意。克拉克终于意识到了事情的严重性。

“这已经不是你一个人的事了。”戴安娜说，“你只是个棋子，这是特么的战争。”

战争是残酷的，战争是无情的。

战争就意味着为了胜利可以不择手段。

 

10、

 

“亲爱的，”第二天，当克拉克蔫蔫地出现在公司，在大门口碰见了破天荒地没有迟到的总裁先生，还有一票围观群众，克拉克呆呆地看着他，一时没反应过来。

总裁先生无比怜爱地拍了拍他的脸蛋，又掐了一把，克拉克这下疼醒了。

“去洗把脸，把自己收拾精神点，我们要去结婚了。”

一夜辗转反侧愁着自己可能会令集团丢掉几千亿下下辈子都还不上的克拉克，再次遭遇过大信息量冲击，又死机了。


	2. Chapter 2

11、

到底是久经历练的职场人士，等被总裁拖进车里时，克拉克只花一分钟就找回了年薪百万秘书的尊严和锐敏。

他无视总裁，敲敲前排隔板，让司机马上回公司。

“别理他，去市政厅。”韦恩插嘴。

“回公司。”克拉克说。

“去市政厅。”

来回转方向盘的司机看着他们俩。“韦恩先生，肯特先生，你们俩到底谁说了算？”他也只是一个打工的，不要为难他好吗。

“我说了算。”克拉克说，然后回头威胁老板，“韦恩先生，如果您再胡来，我就要报告福克斯先生了。”

“告诉他什么，”韦恩凉凉地说，“你的身份文件出了大问题，结果被我们的对手抓住小辫子，很可能要弄得集团的大笔订单飞走吗？”

克拉克的气势立即就蔫了。“我，这不是……韦恩先生，如果真的会变成这样，我只能说我很抱歉，但这不是解决问题的办法。我们不可能通过结婚解决问题。”

布鲁斯·韦恩也趁机握住了他的手，摆出能上杂志封面的经典深情款款表情，说：“……”

克拉克永远也不会知道他接下来要说什么了。

听见“结婚”就转头过来看戏的司机看得太投入，车子一头撞上了安全岛。

 

12、

身为哥谭人民从小看大的花花公子钻石王老五布鲁西宝贝，布鲁斯·韦恩确实独得八卦狗仔的喜爱，恨不得连他一个人出街买瓶水吃个饭都能编一条新闻。

布鲁斯·韦恩在自家公司门口出车祸？绝对是大新闻。

布鲁斯·韦恩和自己的秘书在车上争吵乃至大打出手引起车祸？引人遐想，喜闻乐见。

布鲁斯·韦恩向自己的男秘书求婚未遂于是恼羞成怒打算带着对方一起撞车殉情？分分秒就是一场全城媒体和民众的八卦狂欢。

 

13、

这一周克拉克都过得很是心累。

集团CEO福克斯先生特批了他一周休假，表示在事情平定之前他可以在家好好休息，顺便辞职的事情也不必太急于一时，集团会好好妥善处理的。

一周的假期，前五天克拉克都花在对各路亲友解释上了。

不，他还是直的，不，他并没有要出柜，也并没有要麻雀变凤凰嫁入韦恩家，不，他的老板并没有对他性骚扰也没有试图要强奸他更没有要带着他去殉情——

解释到最后克拉克终于暴走了，直接拔掉了电话线，拿掉手机电池，好给自己求一个清静。

第六天晚上，他正看着古早肥皂剧，跟着电视里的罐头笑声一起傻笑，忽然听见了有人在敲他的门。

克拉克浑浑噩噩地过去开门，慢了一秒才想到，按道理来说，有任何访客，楼下门卫都会打电话告知他才会放行的。

但门已经打开了。久违了一周的布鲁斯·韦恩在门外对着他一挑眉。

“你手机关机了，你难道忘了，身为秘书的第一义务，就是永远都要24小时开机——”

克拉克当着他的面把门摔上了。

想想他又把门打开了，韦恩一脸震惊，“你居然——”

克拉克就又对着他的脸摔上了门。

 

14、

他大概是会为这个举动付出代价的。

但克拉克一点也不后悔。

一周里最愉快的一分钟。

不对，三年里最愉快的一分钟。

 

15、

“我们已经全面评估过眼下的情况，克拉克，”福克斯先生说，他朝克拉克点点头，请他坐下。克拉克还不知道他要说什么已经放下了心，这个老人总有一种难以说明的稳定感，令人不由自己想要信任他。

“很遗憾，有些事情已经木已成舟，比如你的公民身份，还有你父母当年一念之差没有走正规的收养流程，你现在确实是一个非法身份。”

“我明白，”克拉克说，“我也没有更多——”

“但另一方面，你是韦恩集团的优秀员工，也是不可多得——”韦恩在背后咳嗽一声，福克斯先生抬眼瞟了他一下。“不可替代的宝贵资源，我们还是希望尽可能地为你做点什么。”

克拉克开始糊涂了，同时也警惕起来。在商言商，商人都是无利不起早的，他可不相信自己有什么不可替代性。

“幸运的是，经过这几天媒体大肆炒作，以讹传讹，现在大多数人都相信了，咳，那个传言。还有非常非常多的证据，都不需要我们自己找，八卦媒体就自己挖出来了。”

 

16、

将近一个G的网络照片，每一张都倾诉着克拉克这三年的血泪史。

第一张是克拉克正弯腰凑近韦恩耳边说着话，那是因为总裁懒得睁眼看手机，非得逼他一个字一个字地复述远程会议内容。最可恨的是从此以后他就养成了克拉克一开口念稿子三分钟内必睡着的恶习。

下一张是克拉克苦着脸，韦恩把一杯颜色暗绿的东西递到他嘴边，那是总裁在无耻地逼他喝掉自己的蔬菜汁。这三年来，一多半管家特制的健康饮品都是在这样的淫威下进了克拉克的肚子。

再下一张是克拉克穿着沙滩裤在给趴着闭眼假寐的韦恩涂防晒油。克拉克有义正辞严地表示自己的工作范围绝对不包括这种事，然后总裁就告诉他，如果随便找个另外的人来做这个，五分钟不到又是一条绯闻，然后克拉克就得和公关部的人一起加班好几天来处理这摊子事。在五分钟和好几天之间，克拉克很没骨气地选了前者。

又下一张是韦恩家的小少爷正得意洋洋地骑在克拉克的脖子上玩手机，旁边走着的他亲爹，两手空空，也在玩手机。那是克拉克跟着总裁的第一年，年纪轻，以为讨好一下小少爷会让自己和雇主关系更融洽一点，挖空心思打听出达米安喜欢武士刀，于是趁生日送了一把价格不菲的仿制品。谁能想到当天晚上爹和儿子就玩起了忍者游戏，儿子一个不小心滚下楼摔了个小腿骨折。在达米安回校之前克拉克就成了他们出门逛街召之即来的人肉担架。

……

克拉克点到第十张就心痛得看不下去。

苦啊。

这为人奴隶的生活。

 

17、

看他脸色不对，福克斯先生立即把平板给收走了。

“总而言之，现在大众基本上是相信了你们的关系——”

什么关系，饱含血泪压迫的主仆雇佣关系吗？

“我也和一些相关人士咨询过了，他们对你的情况也深表同情。对此他们的建议是，尽快把法律层面的文件落实，当然为了确认婚姻的真实性，他们还是要对你们做一些必要的询问和测试——”

凄风苦雨笼罩下的克拉克抬起头来，他刚才是不是听到了一个不可能出现的词？

“但一旦经过了这一关，所有的问题就解决了，你会得到一个合法身份，集团的项目也不会受到任何影响，真是两全其美，不是吗？”

那老狐狸对着克拉克笑起来。

 

18、

克拉克说，“对不起，但我还是没明白，在整件事里我到底需要做什么呢？”

福克斯眨眨眼，好像才意识到这个问题。

“我没说清楚吗，不好意思，一定是我忘了。”他说，“也没什么，就是结婚就可以了。”

“结婚，和……”

他身后有脚步移动声，是察觉了危险的布鲁斯·韦恩正在打算悄悄溜走。福克斯先生丢过去一个眼刀，声音消失了，“本来是任意的美国公民都可以，”他叹了口气，“但布鲁斯和你在那天闹了那么一出，还有这一周媒体的火上浇油之后，现在你恐怕只有一个选择了。”

 

19、

克拉克一点也没有失控，他甚至还先彬彬有礼地说了谢谢，然后才说，不。

谢谢，不，他宁可被遣离出境，永远也不得返回美国，也不会和布鲁斯·韦恩结婚的。

然后他径直走了出来。看都没看呆立在角落的韦恩一眼。

 

20、

三年是说长也不长，说短也不是很短的时间。

克拉克看着他的办公桌，有点郁闷，他在这里没日没夜地干了三年，结果他的东西居然连一只纸箱子都装不满。

当然也不奇怪，他的时间全都花在围着布鲁斯·韦恩那个自我中心我行我素的花花公子打转了。他事无巨细地打理韦恩的生活，让他万事无忧，结果真正留给自己的却是少之又少。

但他的人生还是自己的，韦恩休想能够花钱买到克拉克的余下人生也全都围着他转。

 

21、

门被人犹豫地敲了一下。克拉克以为是秘书处的同事来告别，说了声请进。

人一进来他就后悔了。

布鲁斯·韦恩一脸心不甘情不愿地站在那里。

“我想我应该跟你道歉。”他咳了一声，“我真的不是故意让你陷入这个困境。但你也应该冷静一下想想清楚，想想你的母亲，你的全部人生都在这里，你真正愿意就这样一时冲动或自己的骄傲而放弃这一切？”

“如果有任何机会，我都愿意为之努力一把。”克拉克说，“找个人假结婚？也许。但和你？不。”

他越说越生气：“那天你到底在想什么，韦恩先生？我真的没法理解，到底是你的哪根筋搭错了，居然就跑到公司门口说要和我结婚？我想了几千个理由，就是想不到任何一个合理的，因为任何还有脑子的人都干不出这事。”

韦恩在那边咕哝了声。

“对不起我没有超级听力，韦恩先生，我听不到你在那里嘀咕什么。”

“我醉了，好吧。”韦恩懊恼地说，看起来非常诚恳地皱着脸，“前一晚我醉得一塌糊涂，然后第二天早上也还没完全清醒，我根本不知道我做了什么。”

“你开玩笑吧，”克拉克说，“你那天看起来根本清醒得可怕。”

“那就是我。”韦恩说，“我不常喝醉，一旦我真的醉了，别人也看不出来，事后我自己也根本不记得自己做过什么说过什么。我是直到第二天看新闻才知道自己做了什么。”

克拉克盯着他，良久，叹了口气。

“这倒是解开了我很久之前的一个疑团。”他说，“当然，现在一想你肯定也不记得了，但我可为了那件事讨厌了你很久。”

 

22、

那还是在克拉克为韦恩工作的第一年，一天凌晨三点多，克拉克就被电话惊醒了。

想当然耳，电话那头是布鲁斯·韦恩，从他的某个南太平洋的度假小岛上打来电话，也不管时差这头是多少点，通过断断续续时好时坏的电话信号，指示克拉克，去找他的律师，和他们一起重新核对一遍他的婚前协议有没有问题，非常重要，一等他从岛上回来就要用到。快点，行动起来。非常重要，然后信号就彻底断了。

那花了克拉克整整两天，陪着两个律师逐字逐句地推敲核对那份厚得像砖头的婚前协议书，来来回回查对了好几遍，确保是一点问题一点漏洞都没有了，完全准备好等总裁先生一回来就能用了。

克拉克还听见律师们感慨说多少年了，这份文件是终于要用上了，阿尔弗雷德大概会高兴坏了。搞得克拉克也不由得好奇那位未来的韦恩夫人会是谁。

结果你知道了，韦恩回来之后，再也没跟克拉克提起过一个字。就好像这事从没发生过。

现在一看，在他的记忆里，果然就是没发生过的。

 

23、

韦恩有点愣神地看着他。“真的？那是什么时候的事？”

克拉克正想回答，但——“算了吧，我也不记得了。”他厌倦地说。

实际上，克拉克记得不能更清楚，因为那时候也正是露易丝因为不满他的工作发生了感情危机，就在这个婚前协议书事件发生之前，两人彻底分了手。

他这边分手还没两天，布鲁斯·韦恩也忽然宣布要给自己放个假，“去好好思考一下”，他的原话。

如今真相大白，思考个头，他只是跑去醉生梦死去了。到底是什么人才会一喝醉就满世界找人结婚啊？到现在韦恩集团还没被他搞破产简直是奇迹。

现在想来，露易丝或许是对的。陪着大老板当个工作狂有什么意义呢，最后什么也不剩下，那混蛋不懂感恩也不知悔改，甚至连道歉都不走心。

 

24、

“我只是想弥补我造成的麻烦，”韦恩自辩道，“你才是整件事的最大获益者，不是吗？你到底还想要我怎么样？跪下来求婚吗？”

他脸上露出一丝嘲讽，“拜托，我都四十了，你也不是什么小姑娘了，千万别让我陪你演这种恶俗言情剧情。”

克拉克本已经不想搭理他了，但难耐心头火又腾起。

“你知道在所有的事情里我最受不了你的是什么吗，韦恩先生？”克拉克说，“就是你从来不叫我的名字。没有克拉克，没有肯特，每次你就是那么走进来，直接开口说话，然后指望我知道那是在对我说话。我为你工作三年了，这只是我想要的最起码的尊重。我知道是你付我薪水，但这不代表你就能那么高高在上，甚至不屑于叫我的名字。即使你养的狗你都会给他起名吧！”

“既然你问到了，韦恩先生，你说服我的唯一方法，就是当着全公司的面，跪下来，求我和你结婚，还有，记得说对我的名字。”

韦恩目瞪口呆地看着他，好像他疯了。克拉克无所谓地耸耸肩。

“办不到？我想也是，那我们就没什么好说的了。”

他低头继续收拾桌子，过了一会，耳朵里听到门响了一声，不出所料地，那家伙果然溜走了。

 

25、

克拉克有条不紊地交接了所有的工作，最后抱着他的箱子，下到一楼门禁处，最后一步是交出他的工牌。

“我还需要你在这里签——”门卫的声音断在一半，他呆望着克拉克身后，克拉克也回头看。

他的前老板正从街上跑进来。

克拉克眨了眨眼睛。

布鲁斯·韦恩，奔跑。

还跑到他面前了。

“我，呃，”他说，气喘吁吁地扶着膝盖，克拉克愣愣地看着他，现在的韦恩，外套也没穿，就一件蓝色马甲，跑得面颊泛红，原本一丝不乱的头发也落了几丝下来，和他平时熟悉的总裁几乎判若两人，“我就是想说……”

“你到底跑了多远？”克拉克不得不问，好给他余地喘口气。

“一公里，大概？”韦恩说，“该死的交通堵塞。为什么没人告诉我这个时间会那么堵。”

 

克拉克莫名想笑，他现在一身轻松，也没有那么讨厌他了。“这就是你从没机会体验的高峰期，我猜。你是想要我当面做一个口头辞职吗，韦恩先生？”

“不，我想要的是别的。”韦恩直起身，望着克拉克。

“关于之前你的指控，我从没有不尊重你的意思，我只是觉得，叫名字太亲密，肯特又太生疏，于是无意识地就选择了忽略。我从没想过你会这么介意。如果你早跟我提出来，我们就没必要互相误会这么久了。”

他又清了清嗓子。克拉克忽然意识到了将会发生什么事。哦，不。

韦恩单膝跪了下去，从马甲口袋里掏出一个戒指，递到他眼前。克拉克能听见背后还是哪里有人在惊叫，但他没法反应也没法动作，他只是完全彻底地呆在了那里。

“我要先说明，这可能会有点小，这是我母亲的戒指。我们可以稍候改一改。”韦恩说，“现在还请你先将就一下——”

他抬头对克拉克微笑。克拉克从来不知道他还能有那么那么迷人的笑容。

“克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特，你愿意和我结婚吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

26、

 

等克拉克回过神来，他们已经又在车上了。

多么可怕的既视感，他，和韦恩，挤在车上。前面还有司机偷偷摸摸地观察他们俩。

手心有什么咯着他。克拉克张开手，是一枚戒指。

所以他是说了“我愿意”吗，克拉克简直都要惊恐了。

“你什么都没说，”韦恩说，共事三年了这点默契他们还是有的。“当时人越聚越多，你看起来一时半会还不见得会回过神，我就拉着你跑出来了。”

克拉克松了口气，然后又瞪着他。

“你只说了要我当众跪下求婚，可没说要等到你说愿意啊。”韦恩说，“一个大疏忽，克拉克。我希望你签婚前协议的时候可要打起精神看清楚，别再犯这种错误了。”

他现在叫起克拉克那一个顺口，可惜克拉克没留意到，一想到那份可怕的婚前协议他只觉得眼前一黑，“我还要再过一遍那一百多页的文件吗？”

“显然是要的，不然律师可不会放过我们。”韦恩说，又恢复了他那轻浮的花花公子做派。“不过先别急，我们还有一个更重要的地方要去。”

“去市政厅吗，韦恩先生？”司机笑嘻嘻地问，“别担心，这一次我会紧盯前方。不管你们在后面干什么我保证自己全都听不见看不见。”

克拉克脸烧了起来。韦恩——也许是时候改口叫他布鲁斯了——说，“不，巴里，市政厅还得往后排，我们要去移民局。”

他拍了一下克拉克的膝盖，“这可是一个极其重要的会面，要好好表现啊，我亲爱的。”

就这一拍，克拉克的大脑cpu又过载了一次。

 

27、

克拉克一直有个不知道哪里来的想法，觉得移民局的官员至少都应该是相对敏感型的，甚至还带有一点冷酷风格。

佩里·怀特以上一样也不沾。

他从办公桌后探身过来，很爽快地跟布鲁斯和克拉克握手。“韦恩先生，肯特先生，请坐，我这一周可是对你们的故事非常熟悉了。哇，我不得不说，耳目一新，先声明，我可不是那种恐同的老古董，任何人看过那些照片，都能明白激情所在。”

那是因为所有人都瞎了吧。克拉克冷冰冰地想。

明明就是一部劳工血泪史，只是加了一层花花公子滤镜，硬给看成了职场罗曼史。

再经过假结婚这一出，他是再也难以在亲友面前为自己辩白了。

“本来这里还有一些常规问题，但我想也可以直接跳过去，毕竟你是他的秘书，对他大概是无所不知了。”佩里对克拉克笑了笑，又对布鲁斯说，“而你，韦恩先生，我在你这边就有点没把握了，你恐怕都不知道他家的农场是产什么谷物吧。”

克拉克从鼻子里哼笑一声，大声到另外两个人都看了过来。佩里挑了挑眉。

布鲁斯面不改色地伸手揽住了他，想把他往自己怀里带。克拉克不动声色地和他僵持着，布鲁斯眼看就要绷不住了，忽然凑过来在克拉克额角亲了一口。

克拉克震惊得立即松了力气，被人给抓过去搂结实了。

“我的男孩还在发小脾气，因为我之前一直不肯公开我们的关系，直到现在。”布鲁斯甜蜜蜜地说，嘴上甜，下手黑，克拉克被他胳膊给勒得一个字都说不出来了。

“我承认我确实是被逼到墙角了，我可没法忍受和他分隔两地，哪怕一天也不行。”

花花公子果然就是不一样，各种瞎话真是张嘴就来。

 

28、

佩里显然也觉得布鲁斯的恩爱秀得有点刺眼。

“没人会怀疑你们是真心相爱的，韦恩先生，以你的身份，玩假结婚对你的伤害比对政府更大，”他说，“不过站在我的立场——绝对不是针对二位——我还是要提醒一句，如果在未来几天的正式拜访询问中，你们的回答对不上，或存在虚假可疑之处，肯特先生，你就会被遣送离境，而你，韦恩先生，则面临巨额罚款还有五年牢狱生活。你们两位都明白这一点吗？”

克拉克愕然，他已经对自己的处境做了最坏打算，但并不知道布鲁斯这边也会面临这么大的风险。

他正想开口，布鲁斯捏了他一下。

“真爱之路不可能全是坦途，不是吗？”他深情款款地看着克拉克。“我的男孩当然值得我为他对抗全世界。”

克拉克刚冒出来的一点感动，又被他恶心没了。

佩里又走过场似的问了几个问题，最后说，“好吧，那就这样吧，过几天，我们会再对你们进行一次正式拜访，我假设，既然现在公开了，你们也会住在一起了？那地址就是——”

“韦恩庄园，当然，”布鲁斯对着克拉克眨眨眼，“我知道你喜欢你的公寓，但那里实在是太小了，甜心。”

……克拉克想他们如果再不离开这个鬼地方，他要再被迫听布鲁斯·韦恩叫他一次“男孩”或“甜心”又或者是“亲爱的”或其他各种乱七八糟的称呼，他马上就要控制不了自己了。

 

29、

“我不会住进韦恩庄园——”

“你当然会住进去。”布鲁斯说，瞟了一眼他的手机，同时指示司机开回庄园。“他们已经把你的东西都搬过去了，律师也带着婚前协议过来了，万事俱备，就等着你了。顺便一提你今天的辞职也不作数，明天记得准时上班——”他抬头一笑。“——亲爱的。”

再忍一次，克拉克对自己说，再喊一次我就要动手了。“谁给你的权力去搬我的东西？！”

“嗯？法律？政府？雇佣合同？我觉得主要还是大众传媒在人心中的蛊惑作用，”布鲁斯说，“公寓管理方显然很认同我的权力。你生什么气，你又不是第一次在庄园住了。”

克拉克不想跟他讨论因工作临时借宿和正式住进去的天渊之别。他转而想到了另外的问题。“那么阿尔弗雷德——”

“让我替他转达他的衷心祝贺，对我们的，显然。”布鲁斯说，“还问你更喜欢被称作肯特主人还是克拉克主人。”

克拉克闭了闭眼，呼唤自己的理智再坚持一会。

“我的意思是，”他看了一眼前面，压低声，“你都没有告诉他们？还有达米安……”

“为什么还要告诉他们，”布鲁斯说，“他们自己会看新闻的。”

他看着克拉克，这一天里第一次显出了认真神色，“我建议你也这么做，克拉克，不然你要怎么解释你活了三十年忽然直接就弯了的事实？还是跟你老板？你有跟他们说过一次我的好话吗？”

克拉克的表情说明显然是没有。

“让他们去看新闻，然后他们就会自己去补上所有的想象。这比你前言不搭后语的解释有用多了。”

“越少人知道，秘密就越容易守住。”他贴近了克拉克，看似亲密，更像警告。“就让真相保留在你我之间就好，你说呢？”

 

30、

他们一回到庄园，就遇见了达米安。

大白天也一身忍者装的少年背着一把刀身可能比他还长的太刀，半蹲坐在花坛前面看着他们下车。

“肯特，”他桀骜地抬抬下巴，“他们之前还说你三年都爬不上老头子的床，肯定没戏。没想到一个星期你就从肯特变成韦恩了。这么说来我是不是以后也都不能叫你肯特了？”

他们是谁？什么人会和十岁的小孩子说这种话？那把刀是真的吗？

以上答案克拉克一个都不想知道。

“达米安，”他对少年点了点头，“别担心，我暂时不会改姓，我还得和你父亲一起工作，公司里有两个韦恩会让大家混乱的。”

“他居然还让你继续当他的秘书吗，”达米安咂舌，“呕，大人的世界好下流——”

毫无防备间，他爹从背后像阴影一样逼近过来突袭了他，把他像小猫一样拎起来。

达米安在半空中徒劳地扑腾着小短腿，各种反抗还是被他爹卸了武器，气息奄奄地丢到一边去。

“去跟他们说这一周我们都会住在庄园里，如果有时间就回来，”布鲁斯顿了顿，“是时候让他们正式认识克拉克了。”

 

31、

趁着他们父子“亲密交流”，克拉克溜进书房里，这才拿出一整天都调成静音的手机。

最顶上一条信息明晃晃让他眼皮惊跳。

回我电话。

来自露易丝。

 

32、

“嗨，露——”

“这是怎么回事，克拉克？”他急脾气的前女友不等他说话便甩过来噼里啪啦的一串：“我才刚刚下飞机，就看见遍地都是你要和韦恩结婚的新闻？你在搞什么鬼？他是终于给你下降头了吗？你除了要出卖劳力现在也要卖身了？”

“这个说来话长——”

“那就现在开始说！”

克拉克无奈地盖住眼睛，虚弱地呻吟。“我不知道该从哪里说起……”

一只手握住了他的手肘，灵巧地把手机从他指间拿了过去。布鲁斯靠在他背后，笑意盈盈地开口说：“莱恩小姐，你好，好久不见，一切都还好吗？”

他一手摁住克拉克不让他起来，继续说：“啊，克拉克很好……我也觉得……你觉得这个周末怎么样，正好庄园会有一个小型聚会……那我就恭候大驾了。”

他把手机还给克拉克，克拉克低吼道：“你做了什么？”

“只是邀请记者小姐过来庄园小聚而已。”布鲁斯说，“她想要一个关于我们婚礼的大新闻，你和她也很久不见了不是吗？一箭双雕，从她这个半局内人的角度出发写报道想必会更有意思。”

“婚礼？”克拉克不敢相信自己的耳朵：“什么时候又有婚礼了？”

布鲁斯一脸理所当然。“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，当然会有一个盛大的世纪婚礼，你真的觉得大众会接受我是那种临时起意就跑去市政厅登记结婚就算了的类型吗？”

你他妈的当然是了，克拉克阴沉地想，你他妈的还连着两次差点就因为喝过了头随便抓到个人就去结婚了呢。

他的满心杀意在布鲁斯招手让家族律师走进书房时升到了最高值。

“反正这些都有别人去准备，你不用操心。”布鲁斯把一支钢笔伸到他面前，“现在，把婚前协议签一下，我们就可以进入下一桩——”

克拉克挥开他的手，深吸口气，让自己冷静下来。

不，冷静不下来。

“这个婚谁爱结就去结吧，我不干了！”

 

33、

当晚韦恩庄园的晚餐，气氛极其肃穆。

“一天之内就经历了求婚再到被悔婚，这速度快得能上吉尼斯记录了吧，父亲，”达米安一边扒拉着盘子里的豆子一边翻看着手机。“现在网上都炸开了，赌你下次求婚会是什么时候，然后会不会又被拒绝。”

“把你的手机给我放下，达米安。”布鲁斯说，“我还没跟你算把家事放到网上的帐。”

没错，这一次的实名爆料人是达米安·韦恩。他先是在下午发了一条：我父亲把他的未婚夫带回家了。

然后半小时后又发了一条：oops，煮熟的未婚夫要飞了。肯特比我想得要聪明多了。

现在这两条已经转发评论破万了。

克拉克虽然坚定地没去看网上的消息，但他躲不开来自集团的电话。公关部门打过来的未接电话已经把他手机打得发热，几乎要耗尽电量了。

“母亲刚刚回我说，她现在有兴趣回来了。”达米安实时播报进展，他抬头看看他父亲，“她让我问你，结婚礼物是不是不用带了？还会有婚礼吗？”

“有。”

“没有。”

一直装死的克拉克终于出了声，他盯着长桌那头的布鲁斯，一字一顿：“没有婚礼，除非你是拖着我的尸体走过去。”

“这个听起来酷。”达米安说，“杰森说如果这样他怎么也要挤出时间回来看一眼。”

两个成年人继续以目光角力。一片死寂中，达米安的手机又叮地响了一下。

他瞄了一眼，“迪克建议你可以考虑买一个结婚险，就是如果新郎在婚礼前反悔落跑，他们能帮忙把人找回来的那种。他们还提供24小时贴身服务，还有gps定位电子脚环。父亲，有兴趣吗？”

韦恩家主面前的盘子终于崩碎了。

 

34、

克拉克当晚还是在庄园的客房留宿了。就是他平时过来会住那间。

下午布鲁斯的那一通电话，搬家公司的人就火速把他的公寓搬空了，公寓合同也立马解除了。真是有钱能使鬼推磨的真实写照。

现在克拉克的全部家当都堆在一个小仓库里。除非克拉克决定在未来半个月找到合适的公寓前，都要为了他的尊严去睡在他的书堆上，否则他就得屈居在韦恩家的屋檐下。

克拉克明智地选择了适当低头，不能为了别人（这个别人当然是名为布鲁斯）的错误惩罚自己。

这个决定在晚上的时候听起来还挺合理的，到了白天不知怎么就变得很愚蠢。

因为婚可以不结，可是班还是要上啊。

当他一大早坐着布鲁斯·韦恩那辆高辨识度的跑车到公司上班，车门一打开，司机还是布鲁斯·韦恩本人——

众目睽睽，如芒在背，克拉克感觉自己脑门上都写着一个蠢字。

 

35、

 

“我再问你一遍，真的不结婚了？”

克拉克盯着光亮如镜的电梯壁上折射出总裁的三件套，恨不得现在就打开电梯门把他踹出去。

电梯里第三个人，克拉克记得他是集团后勤部门的，正努力缩进角落里，假装自己并不存在此时此地。

“求你让我一个人安静呆着吧。”克拉克咬牙说。


	4. Chapter 4

36、

 

为今之计，克拉克决定自己只能更坚强起来，假装一切正常地面对。

你对世界微笑，世界还你微笑。

只要他坚持下去，总有一天这个世界会正常回来的。

出生证明、身份危机、假结婚什么的，也都会慢慢成为过眼烟云的。

克拉克满怀信心。

他走进办公室，刚打开电脑，就收到了来自露易丝私信他的一个网址链接。

克拉克：？

露易丝：自己看吧。

 

37、

链接跳过去，是好事者以韦恩vs肯特为名开的一个赌局。

求婚次数：3  
被拒次数：3

网站实时更新的数字显示，一共有3万多人赌布鲁斯·韦恩能在第五次求婚成功。奖金池金额已经累计到了二十万。

这个数字还在不断增加中。

克拉克呆滞着，露易丝又发来了新信息。

露易丝：我买的是6，只要你坚持到第六次才答应他，赢的钱我们对半分。

……克拉克对这个世界彻底绝望了。

 

38、

办公室恋情之所以被认为不明智，会影响正常的工作效率，是一定道理的。

特别是闹翻了的上下级之间。不管你心里有多想让对方滚远一点，为了工作，你都还得去围着他转。

这感觉真的是太烂了。

 

39、

以克拉克的职业素养，他可以做到不让自己的个人情绪影响工作效率。

但确实会无形中影响旁观者的心情。

董事会上，所有人都感受到了今天由总裁秘书特别贡献的如冬天般严酷无情的附带辐射。

会议开了一个小时，都还是云里雾里，言之无物，每个人都觉得哪里不对劲，莫名其妙背脊发凉。

“肯特先生？”主持会议的福克斯先生终于站出来，当了唯一敢于指出房间里那头冷冰冰的大象的人。“你没必要一直站在那里，请坐下吧。”

他微笑示意，克拉克一步一步挪回了他平时的位置上。

下一秒，同时发生了两件事。

韦恩总裁回头瞄他一眼，低头窃笑。

肯特秘书卷起手上的报告，咚地砸了总裁的后脑勺。

如雷贯耳，震耳发聩。

今天这会是无论如何都开不下去了。

 

40、

 

还是有人能体会克拉克的悲苦的。

比如说戴安娜。

她用一顿午饭的时长，迅速从克拉克的角度补完了他们这一段从逼婚到求婚又到悔婚的精彩故事，然后表示：韦恩确实是超级要命又超级难缠的家伙。

“你该看看之前他是怎么把那群官僚们玩弄于鼓掌间的，”戴安娜说，“他有些特别渠道，我都不知道他是怎么弄到一些绝密消息的，关键时刻拿出来就是致命一击。”

“……”负责经手整理布鲁斯·韦恩所有文件的克拉克并不想说话。

当了三年秘书，他当然知道布鲁斯有多特么聪明多特么有手段，没点手段他早就在十几年前集团内部的权势争斗中被撕得骨头都不剩了，但问题是，现在是夸他的时候吗？

朋友你到底是站在哪一边的？

戴安娜表示，一个是财大气粗的合作商，一个是马上就要和合作商狼狈为亲的闺蜜好友，说不定分分钟就变两口子，安全一点，我当然是围观啊。

 

41、

“克拉克，”戴安娜说，“你真的不知道你在韦恩集团是什么身份吗？”

克拉克抬起因含着一口寿司而一侧鼓起的脸，“秘书？”不然还有什么？

戴安娜想笑。她温柔地戳了一下他的脸。

“你是韦恩的影子，”她想了想，“这么说也不对。更确切地说，你的作用更像是缓冲剂。”

克拉克还是一脸茫然，戴安娜说，“你真的以为我们是因为韦恩集团和军方的合作才偶然认识的吗？”

 

42、

韦恩集团曾有一个小型研发项目，其中有一个专利技术刚好是史蒂夫·特雷弗所辖的部门当时迫切需要的。那也是戴安娜第一次和布鲁斯·韦恩打交道。

“韦恩在一些细节问题上寸步不让，”戴安娜说，“他知道我们只能找他，因此开出的条件苛刻无比，根本没办法让上头同意。而谁都知道，一旦韦恩决定的事，没人能让他改主意。”

在正面交涉陷入瓶颈的时候，戴安娜通过韦恩集团内部的人打探了一下，对方的指点是，试试肯特。

在那之前戴安娜根本没怎么留意过克拉克，只记得他跟在韦恩身边亦步亦趋，脾气极好同时毫不出众，甚至还有点小窝囊，任凭韦恩怎么把他呼来唤去也不敢反抗。

但在这些表面之下，是他在韦恩集团不到半年就实现了薪水三连跳。

钱是不会骗人的，布鲁斯·韦恩虽然嘴上不说，但对他的满意（或者喜爱）可见一斑。

 

43、

克拉克呆呆地看着她。“可是……”他迟疑着，不敢相信自己听到的，“你是说……我从没觉得……你是说……在别人看来我是靠脸吃饭的吗？！”

可怜他脸都憋红了。

“我没那么说，当然你的能力出色，但另一方面，韦恩的私心也是够明显了。”

戴安娜看他还是不肯相信，叹气。

“还记得之前一次你们的研发部门一个下属机构的泄密事件吗。有人把研发部的一些绝密材料在网上曝光，从水印上看是内部人的爆料，这也暴露了整个部门管理混乱。韦恩第一时间裁掉了整个机构，还打算拿其他部门开刀。人人风声鹤唳，就怕这刀开在自己身上。”

克拉克记得这事，当时就是他全程跟进的。但他还是没明白戴安娜想说什么。

“我只是负责记录和整理文件，执行的是——”

“是你说服韦恩，只有个别部门存在比较严重的问题，大多数只需要内部进行自查即可。后来真正实现的裁员人数只有计划的三分之一。”戴安娜狡黠地看着他，“你当真忘记了那时候自己的办公室有多么门庭若市吗？”

“这个说法并不准确。”克拉克说，“我只是做自己的份内工作，对报表进行审核分析，再汇报给布……韦恩先生，最终结果由他决定。”

“日夜颠倒加班大半年把整个集团所有部门的十年内的报表全部审核分析一遍的份内工作？”

克拉克并没觉得自己被褒扬了，反而警惕起来。“你怎么知道这些的？”按道理除了他和布鲁斯应该没人知道这件事。

戴安娜笑了。“克拉克，别忘了，我也算是为间谍部门工作的。”

“总而言之，所有人都知道，你说话有用。而你又比较好接近，如果有特别棘手的事件，他们不好越级去找福克斯先生，你就是最好的选择。”

原来如此，克拉克想，这几年他是承担了多少无辜的炮火啊。

44、

克拉克走回办公室的路上心情沉重。

想着这三年无端忍受的总裁坏脾气，那些伤人自尊的大吼大叫，那些令人感觉羞辱的时时刻刻。

所有人都知道这一点，却没人愿意告诉他，难道他看起来就真的是一个烂好人，以至于人人都毫无愧疚地主动把他推出去当炮灰？

这样一想，布鲁斯都算是好的了。

至少他每次对克拉克特别苛刻之后，还都会给他加薪。

带着这种复杂的心情，克拉克踏出电梯，一眼就看见布鲁斯正背对着他在办公室外和福克斯先生在谈话。克拉克脚步一顿，几乎同时，布鲁斯头也不回地冲他招了招手，让他过去。

放在过去，他类似的举动总会让克拉克无形中一阵郁闷，感觉就像招呼小狗似的。

但现在……好吧，现在也好不到哪里去，但至少他知道布鲁斯只是下意识的动作，而非有意用这种举动来羞辱他了。

 

45、

“你特别安静。”福克斯先生离开后，布鲁斯说，“发生什么事了吗？”

也没什么，就是我刚刚发现自己不单是你的出气筒，还是全集团公认的专用炮灰，个人价值约等于一个受气包，自我评判体系正在遭遇严重危机。

“……我平时也不会非常吵闹。”克拉克死气沉沉地敲着键盘，“你也从没要求我在你工作的时候要提供背景音。”

“是没有，”布鲁斯抱着胳膊打量他。“就是感觉，在你的出生证明出事之后，你变得特别——”

目无上下，不再忍气吞声，脾气暴躁，甚至还有点可疑的暴力倾向。

克拉克挑眉，明明白白地看着他脸上闪过去那一串形容词，就看他敢不敢说出来。

最后布鲁斯勉勉强强地说，“——急躁。你确定自己不需要再放几天假？”

克拉克的心情忽然就变好了。

 

46、

他的心情变好了，布鲁斯不知道怎么也看起来愉快多了。

心情大好的总裁决定今天可以按时下班，而寄人篱下需要搭便车的秘书也就一起跟着出了办公室。

“我想过了，”他们在电梯前看着楼层数不断变化，旁边还有几个正假装自己是正常下班并没有很想听八卦的同事，克拉克开口说：“也许，我们可以再试一下。你知道的，结婚那件事。”

布鲁斯一愣，但立即反应过来。“你确定？”

“先说好，不要婚礼。”克拉克坚决说，“这个绝对没商量。”

布鲁斯看着他，慢慢露出一个笑容。“等一下，这算不算是一次求婚？因为是的话——”

周围忽然一阵此起彼伏的手机提示音，打断了他的话。克拉克环顾四下那些鬼鬼祟祟在看手机的同事，先是莫名，然后明白了。

“真的？那个赌局？”他说：“你们全都下注了？我真不敢相信——”

又一个提示音响起，克拉克瞪着布鲁斯，“甚至连你都——”他气得简直都说不出话来了，上前一步，从布鲁斯身上掏出手机，密码解锁之后果然是那个页面。

现在求婚和被拒数字显示是4：3了。

电梯也到了。

克拉克愤怒地把手机砸回去，布鲁斯一手接住，顺势上前去抓住踏入电梯的克拉克，他们俩挤作一团跌扑进电梯里。

“你就不想知道我买的几吗？”布鲁斯说，“说不定就是4呢？”

“去死吧，”克拉克咆哮道：“我反悔了，我收回刚才的话。你就等着吧——”

布鲁斯大笑着把他揽进怀里，用胸口实力堵住了他后面的怒吼。

电梯门关闭，安静下行，片刻后，又响起一声清晰的手机提示音，还夹着克拉克再次呜呜呜的暴躁动静。

4：4。


	5. Chapter 5

47、

“婚姻是一件严肃的事，怎可当成儿戏。”阿尔弗雷德说。

所有坐着的人都乖乖摆出一张听训脸。

“布鲁斯老爷，”家长首先被点名了，“当你回来找我要玛莎夫人的戒指，我还以为你对这件事是认真的。现在我真的很失望，万万没想到你居然把自己的婚姻当成游戏，还主动去参与一场网络赌博。”

“我错了，对不起阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯低眉顺眼地说。

“达米安少爷，”矛头指向第二个韦恩。“你年纪还小，我一直反对你父亲对你过于严苛，但你也应该明白家人的重要性。你怎么能够把重要的家事随随便便曝光到网上，任凭路人对你父亲的感情生活指指点点？”

“我错了，对不起阿尔弗雷德。”一模一样照搬他父亲的乖顺。

“肯特先生……”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。“我对你只有歉意，你不该遭受这个。你值得一个严肃慎重的求婚，而不是被大众当成茶余饭后的娱乐八卦。”

克拉克暗想，他其实也算得到过一次严肃慎重的求婚了，但他没傻到现在替布鲁斯说话。那混蛋纯属自找活该。

“所以你是怎么想的？请不要顾忌其他人或事，甚至不必顾忌布鲁斯老爷，只需要问你自己的愿望，”阿尔弗雷德温和地说，“你还想和布鲁斯老爷结婚吗？这桩婚姻是你想要的吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德……”布鲁斯弱弱地说，但他也只敢在阿尔弗雷德背后和克拉克以目光交流。

你知道该怎么说。

我怎么就知道要怎么说了？

说好就行了。

我才不想说好。

别又犯幼稚脾气。

你才幼稚。

……

 

阿尔弗雷德长叹一声，不看那两个目光胶着斗个没完的大人，而是转向达米安。果然少年的眼睛又黏在了手机上。

“肯特先生。”

“啊，”克拉克吓了一跳，“我其实也没有不想结——”

“请你把达米安少爷的手机没收过来，放在桌上，谢谢。”

克拉克这才留意到他右手侧的达米安正一脸惊恐地想把手机往下藏。克拉克抢先一步把它从少年手里拿到了。

他瞟了一眼到底是什么内容会让达米安那么惊慌。

就看到了达米安刚发出去的一条信息：

都散了吧，阿福出面逼婚了。

克拉克脸沉了下来。他就知道。

 

48、

克拉克的好家教让他实在无法对长辈生气。

于是他决定出门遛个狗冷静一下。

当然没人拦他。

“艾斯，现在我只有你了。”克拉克痛心地说，大丹犬亲昵地蹭着他的手。“除了你，他们家我谁都不敢信了。”

此夜漆黑如墨，不见一丝星光。

只有一人，一狗。

徘徊在这孤苦无依的天地间。

 

49、

一辆跑车从他们身边开过去，然后忽然又停下，倒了回来。

车窗摇下来，一个黑发美人对着草木皆兵的克拉克微微启唇一笑。

“嗨，小可爱。”

克拉克正苦苦思索着她为什么看起来那么眼熟，到底在哪里见过，艾斯已经摇着尾巴汪汪汪地扑上去了。

——原来小可爱叫的是它。

克拉克也一下子记起了这双绿眼睛是哪里熟悉了。

可不就是达米安那双的原版嘛。

原来是当家主母驾到了啊。

 

50、

“不是前妻，我们从没到那一步。”塔利亚·奥·古纠正道，“笑话，那堆婚前协议简直是最叫人倒胃口的东西了。谁看见了不想掉头就走啊。”

克拉克立即对她相见恨晚。

“我来只是好奇想看看到底是什么样的人才能忍受得了布鲁斯长达三年的摧残，居然还没选择逃跑。”

“韦恩集团给我的薪水非常慷慨。”克拉克承认，“足以抵消大多数痛苦折磨。”

“但还没慷慨到你愿意和老板上床？”塔利亚说，她伸手点了一下克拉克的嘴巴，似笑非笑。“那要什么代价你才肯呢？”

克拉克不确定自己是不是被调戏了，他下意识咬了咬下唇。

“呃，我想和世界上大多数人的答案一样：一颗真心？”

黑发美人沙哑低笑。那声音在空气中如有形状，撩动人心。要不是克拉克本身更偏爱像露易丝那种直来直往的烈火性情，就要拜倒在她的魅力下了。

这就是布鲁斯·韦恩爱过并和她养育了一个儿子的女人啊。

 

51、

“别去求韦恩没有的东西，小可爱。”她说，“你会心碎的。”

克拉克愣了愣，她是在回应他说真心那句话。

不不不，你误会了，我们不管是真心或肉体都没有任何关系。

我们只是互相利用，他利用我做牛做马，我利用他假结婚——

算了还是不说了。

 

52、

塔利亚·奥·古丢给克拉克一小瓶看起来像香水的东西，“结婚礼物。”她眨眨眼：“记得要好好使用哦。”

便如来时一样飘然而去。

克拉克一直呆望着车屁股消失，感觉空气里都是醺醺然的迷离氛围。

他脸上挂着傻笑，一路一脚深一脚浅地回到庄园，发现韦恩家的人还聚在客厅里，看向他的表情都写着心怀鬼胎。

达米安跑过来撸狗，疑惑地皱起鼻子嗅了嗅。不等他问，克拉克已经把那瓶香水放到桌上，“奥·古小姐的礼物。”他说，莫名地看着所有人连同达米安的表情立即变得惊恐不已。

“站在那里别动，”布鲁斯说，声音绷得紧紧的。“达米安，拉住艾斯，别让它再跑到房间的其他角落。克拉克，她和你说了什么？”

克拉克困惑不已，“就说她好奇来看看谁要和你结婚？”后面那个说他没有心的讨论还是不要提了。

“你们有身体接触吗？”布鲁斯逼问，“她有碰了你哪里吗？”

克拉克下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。“她就摸了一下我的嘴巴……”

布鲁斯立即朝他走了一步，阿尔弗雷德出声说，“布鲁斯老爷，我认为你现在最好不要靠近过去。”

“为什么你们要这么小题大做？”克拉克更加莫名其妙了，当他看见阿尔弗雷德带着防毒面具回来，几乎骇笑，“奥·古小姐只是个时尚设计师，又不是什么恐怖分子——”

布鲁斯给了他一个“说来话长”的眼神。克拉克顿时欲哭无泪。

明明说好的都市职场片，怎么一言不合就升级为恐怖片了。

 

53、

折腾了大半夜，他们终于确认，克拉克和艾斯都没事，既没有中毒也没有将来忽然暴毙的风险。

那瓶看起来像香水的，检验之后证实也确实是香水。只不过额外带了一点别的成分。

“性荷尔蒙。”阿尔弗雷德用一种微妙的不悦语气道。

换句话，春药。

克拉克已经困得摇摇欲坠，听见还是给逗笑了。

布鲁斯的前任千里迢迢而来，就为了送一瓶春药给他，好帮他更快地爬上布鲁斯的床吗？布鲁斯在她心里有雄风不振到这种地步吗？

他越想越有趣，咯咯笑不可仰。

“你还好吗，肯特先生？”阿尔弗雷德问，克拉克擦擦笑出来的泪水。

“我没事，晚安，阿尔弗雷德。”他看见布鲁斯从达米安的房间回来了，也朝他随意地挥挥手，就想绕过他走出去。

布鲁斯拉了他一下，克拉克被他拉得转了一圈，接着晕乎乎地发现自己撞进了一个宽阔的怀抱里。

嗯？

克拉克抬手摸了摸布鲁斯忽然出现在他肩膀上的脑袋，有点想不通他是怎么就在走廊里，被变身为树袋熊的布鲁斯给抱住了。

布鲁斯紧紧地抱着他，就好像不这么做克拉克就马上会消失一样。克拉克的肋骨都被他勒疼了。

“我没事，”克拉克回过神来，安慰他道，“就是有点受惊，没什么大不了的。你的家人，前任，总而言之，你的家庭关系真的很有问题，你知道吧。”

“现在这些也是你的问题了。”布鲁斯说。他声音闷闷的。

克拉克在睡意朦胧间，大着胆子顺了一下他后脑勺上的毛。

手感居然还不坏。那就再撸一把好了。

布鲁斯抬头看着他，克拉克对他龇牙笑。

“多谢盛情，但，不了，韦恩先生，我还是保留我随时逃跑的权利吧。”

他伸手推了推身前这堵胸膛，布鲁斯便松开他。克拉克摇摇晃晃走向客房。他似乎听见身后的布鲁斯说了什么，但那些词句很快就从他糊成一团的脑子里飘走了。

 

54、

 

克拉克才刚在员工餐厅坐下，打开他的午餐，便感觉身边站了一个人。

达米安睁着那双在克拉克梦里惊扰了一整晚的绿眼睛，抿着嘴淡漠地看着他。

“……”克拉克看了看周围那些围绕他们的闪烁目光，叹了口气。

“你吃过午饭了吗？一起？”他问，达米安对他那一包薯片加沙拉的午餐做了个嫌弃表情。

“我还以为你会和父亲一起用餐。”但他还是坐下了。

克拉克耸肩。

“我现在进公司要看见他，出了公司还要看着他，几乎24小时都是‘韦恩立体环绕循环播放’。我真的很享受一天里这一段只属于我自己的时间。”他对少年笑了笑。“你是找我有什么事吗？”

达米安从自己的背包里掏出一套像卡牌似的东西，在克拉克面前摆开。

“这些是……？”

“我母亲的手下。”

“他们看起来，”克拉克小心地说，“不太像是时尚圈的人。”

达米安看回他脸上。“记住他们每个人的样子，一旦发现他们出现在你四周围，赶快报警或找个安全的地方躲起来。”他抿了抿嘴，眼底闪过一丝阴影，“我和母亲谈过了，她说昨天只是想和你开个玩笑，但我们并不能确定她什么时候会决定不再是玩笑。”

如果不再是玩笑……克拉克甩甩头，晃开记忆里那魅惑人的绿眼睛。“但她是你的母亲，不是吗？”

“她也曾经想过要克隆一个更完美的儿子，来取代现在的我。”

克拉克倒抽了口气，看达米安并不像是开玩笑的样子。他犹豫着，把手放在少年肩上，不太确定自己会不会被拒绝。

达米安没有动。

“我知道了。谢谢你特意过来警告我这件事。”克拉克说，“我真的很高兴。不过你也不需要太担心，我基本的自保能力还是有的。”

达米安哼了一声，他抖动肩膀，把克拉克的手甩开，站了起来。克拉克也微笑着站起来，感觉自己就像个慈爱的老父亲，将要目送可爱的儿子离去——等会儿，他是不是自动往继父这个角色里走太远了？

“关于父亲，”达米安说，“他坚持要有婚礼，并不是想要故意和你做对，只是他对特别在意的人，总是想给对方最好的。”

克拉克一瞬间错觉自己掉进了兔子窝，周围那噌噌噌耳朵竖起的声音简直是想忽略都没办法忽略。

“你愿意再给他一次——”

“达米安。”一个带着隐怒的声音传来，布鲁斯站在员工餐厅门口，脸色发青，看上去整个人都气得头冒白烟了。


	6. Chapter 6

55、

 

克拉克站在办公室外听着里面的动静，内心天人交战。

于公于私，那都是布鲁斯的家事，克拉克没有任何立场去介入。

但他见过几次布鲁斯和达米安起冲突，那场面可不好看。布鲁斯在暴怒之下只会往牛角尖越钻越深，而小的那个也差不多是他的翻版。两个人碰在一起就是针尖对麦芒，谁也不肯先低头，最后只会互相抛出各种事后会令当爹的悔不当初的语言伤害。到头来，两头难做人的还是克拉克。

——他果然是在继父的角色里越走越远了。

“肯特先生？”

“福克斯先生，”克拉克眼前一亮，看见了救星：“布鲁斯和达米安——我是说韦恩先生和小韦恩先生……”

福克斯先生也朝里面瞟去一眼。“噢，他们能自己解决的。我是想要和你谈谈，克拉克。”

 

56、

 

“自从我们上次谈过之后，我留意到了在外面关于你和布鲁斯的流言越演越烈。”福克斯先生说，“我不清楚里面的细节，你们之间的事，出了公司，都属于你们的私事，我无权过问。”

他诚恳地看着克拉克。克拉克一阵不自在。

“但你还记得我们之前的谈话内容，对吧，”他问，“你必须通过婚姻才能获得一个合法居留的身份，而现在时间也已经不多了。我得知在这个周末后移民局的人就会对你们进行拜访，他们也通知过你们了，可无论是你还是布鲁斯似乎都还没把这件事当成一个很严肃的事情去看待。”

他继续说，“你和布鲁斯的这些互动，小打小闹的小情趣，当然没问题，但法律层面，他们只认白纸黑字的文件。像那样反复求婚，只会带来不必要的干扰。”

在克拉克的沉默中，福克斯先生微笑地结束了这个单方面的对话。“所以，尽快把法律层面的事确定下来，好吗？这也是为了你个人的最大利益着想。”

 

57、

“你犹豫了。”露易丝在电话那头说。

克拉克叹气。露易丝和戴安娜是唯二两个克拉克坦白告知了这个闹剧真相的人。但和戴安娜不同，露易丝更明白克拉克三番两次的反悔是因为什么。

“那就是一个谎言，露易丝。”克拉克说，“一旦开始就不能喊停了，我不知道我能不能做到。整整三年，露易丝，我要和布鲁斯假装在一起三年，每天还要面对公司的同事继续这个谎言……这就是太超现实了。”

他苦恼得都想揪头发了。

“好吧，好吧，”露易丝干脆地说，“那来找我。和我结婚吧。你一开始就该先来找我的。我们可以当三年完美的室友。”

克拉克哑然失笑。“现在？在我已经被打上是韦恩包养的小白脸标签后，又和你结婚？别人会怎么想你？我不能这么对你。”

露易丝说，“克拉克，你总要选择，没什么两全其美的事。你总想要面面兼顾，结果只会什么都干不好。”

“也许我应该辞职。”克拉克在冲动下说，“然后去和移民局的人坦白。我很确定我的背景非常干净，就算卢瑟的人想拿我来做文章，应该也不会对公司造成什么大的伤害。之后要怎么办，我还不知道，但总会有出路的。这不过是一份工作。”

露易丝很不客气地揭穿了他。“克拉克，你喜欢现在的工作。虽然你总是抱怨着韦恩有多不可理喻多讨厌，可是这不妨碍你下一秒又愿意为他做牛做马。”

“那是因为集团开给我的薪水——”

他几乎能看到前女友翻白眼的样子。“你是那种会为了金钱放弃尊严的人吗？卢瑟集团也曾给你开出过更好条件，你就没有考虑。”

“我不喜欢莱克斯·卢瑟那种完全功利主义的调调。”克拉克严肃地说。

“都是商人，我就没看出你们家总裁有哪里不一样了。”

“当然不一样，布鲁斯只是实用主义者。”他说，“不像卢瑟，他有自己的原则和底线。”

“是是是，亲爱的布鲁西当然是最棒了。”露易丝说，“克拉克，承认吧，你就是更喜欢他。你留在那里是因为你喜欢和他一起工作。你和我抱怨了三年，可你没有一次动过辞职的念头。不管他平时怎么惹毛你，一等他开始认真，你就又心甘情愿去替他卖命了。他对你做过那么多过分的事，有哪一次是真的踩到你的底线让你忍无可忍的吗？”

有的，比如喝醉了拖他去结婚还闹出车祸弄得人尽皆知，也是这一场闹剧的开端，当时克拉克是真的出离愤怒了。

“这些年他的种种无理取闹还少吗，换其他人你早就动手了，卡尔。”她拉长声，叫出他当年在地下拳场用过的那个化名。克拉克失笑。

“我很久之前就明白了，拳头不能解决所有问题。”

“说不定能解决你的老板，让他少挤占你的私人空间。”露易丝索然道，克拉克从来不明白她为什么总爱和他计较这点，分手之前也是，就好像她在吃布鲁斯的醋似的。

“说这个还有什么用，反正你现在也已经上了他的贼船下不来了。”

 

58、

 

要上韦恩家这艘贼船的还不只是克拉克一个人。

他们晚上回到大宅，阿尔弗雷德告诉克拉克，白天他的母亲有打过电话来。

“肯特夫人对最近发生的这些事有点不安和疑虑，”他说，“特别是想到你们已经快要结婚了，而两家人之间都还没正式见过面，她似乎觉得，你不愿意多说，是不是有什么……隐情。”

克拉克还没把移民局这些事告诉玛莎，对结婚的前因后果也是语焉不详。他不愿意让她为此自责。她已经为他付出够多了。

“我希望你不要觉得我逾越了，为了打消她的顾虑，我便提出正好这几天家里人会一起聚一聚，问她是否愿意过来小住几天。肯特夫人同意了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“她应该明天就能抵达哥谭了。我已经安排好接机事宜，你不必担心。”

克拉克哑口无言，他担心的可不是接机这种事。

他下意识转头去向布鲁斯求助，布鲁斯只是给了他一个“随它去吧”的耸肩，不然还能怎么样呢。他并不怎么关注这边的对话，拍拍达米安，让他专注。他们父子间的冲突来得快去得更快，现在他正在教达米安怎么投掷手里剑才能更好地命中对面墙上的目标。

但阿尔弗雷德还没说完。

“既然这个周末会有很多人回来，我也要为肯特夫人的到来重新安排客房，”他说，“所以想问一下，你是要继续住在原来的房间，还是我该把你的个人物品都移到布鲁斯老爷房里？”

在出手瞬间一抖而导致飞行路线改变的手里剑叮一声击中了楼梯，朝另一个方向弹飞出去。克拉克反射性地一巴掌把那个迎面撞过来的飞行物体拍按在桌上，然后才意识到自己做了什么。达米安眼睛瞪得大大的，惊讶于他的反应速度。

布鲁斯盯着他的样子更接近茫然和惊恐之间。

哦对，那个问题。

“那就，”如果他妈妈来了看见他还睡在走廊最尽头的客房，绝对就不止是有一点点不安和疑虑了。克拉克捏住眉间，头开始隐隐作痛，“那就搬过去吧。”

 

========================

 

本篇设定里，普通人身份的克拉克也是很能打的，大学时化名混过地下拳场。

其实我就是想到了这张图：  
https://pic3.zhimg.com/1765d21a1081c0d63c34ff0c185598f2_r.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

59、

两个人，一个房间，一张床。

通常这种情境下都会产生一个“谁该睡床”的矛盾。

克拉克推开门就看见了正坦荡荡地坐在床中间的布鲁斯，还有地上打开的另一床枕头和被子。显然布鲁斯认为这里并不存在任何分歧：他的房子，当然他睡床。

他看了一会还在装模作样的布鲁斯，都三年了，他还觉得克拉克分不出什么时候是他真的在工作什么时候他只是在假装很忙吗？

如果他们非得一起困在这桩虚假的婚姻里好几年，布鲁斯就得要学会配合克拉克的节奏，而不是自顾自随心所欲。

 

60、

 

“今天福克斯先生跟我谈过了。”克拉克说，慢条斯理地拍软枕头，丢回床上。“他觉得我们需要更认真地看待这件事，这个周末后移民局的拜访，我们必须通过测试才行。”

布鲁斯发出一个表示他在听的声音，眼睛还钉在电脑上。

“他还给我们安排了功课。”克拉克说，“关于所有正常的伴侣都应该了解对方的由浅到深的问题，更方便的是，那个问卷还是打分制的。”

他终于引起了布鲁斯的注意。“什么意思？”

“意思就是，得分高的人才有资格睡床，”克拉克挑衅地说，“答不出来的人，打地铺。”

出乎意料，布鲁斯笑了。“放马过来吧，克拉克。”

 

61、

五分钟的准备后，他们已经分别在床上就位。

克拉克看第一题就笑出来了。“‘说出对方养过的宠物名字。’我开始觉得自己胜之不武了。我知道韦恩庄园有过两任艾斯，之前那只是牧羊犬。你之前还有过一只獒犬，有只小小鸟告诉我你做噩梦时会抱着它睡觉。”

他得意洋洋地看着布鲁斯，咧嘴一笑，“别太放在心上，布鲁斯，坦然接受自己的落败也是一种绅士风度——”他朝地上做了个请。

“你没有养过宠物，”布鲁斯说，他盯着克拉克，“家里陪着你长大的狗更像是你父母养的工作犬。但你曾想过自己养了狗的话要叫它小氪。”

战争正式开始了。

 

“伤疤或纹身？这题算了，毕竟我们都去过芬兰浴了。阿尔弗雷德跟我说过你所有年轻时热衷的那些极限运动，那些伤疤真的够看了。”

“那叫男子气概，你这种全身像婴儿一样一点疤痕都没有的人不会懂的。”布鲁斯说，“我更年轻一点时还被邀请全裸上杂志封面。”

他捕捉到克拉克轻微撇嘴。“现在还有？我怎么不知道？”

“我让他们都回绝了，”克拉克说，“不管别人是怎么想的，你已经是全球知名的成功企业家，才不需要靠出卖色相吸引眼球。反正在我还替你工作的时候就别想。”

布鲁斯轻笑。

“对老板的忠诚？嗯？”他说，“真贴心，但别觉得我会因此手下留情。”

 

（这里应该不需要解释吧，芬兰浴就是芬兰桑拿，全裸的那种。）

 

62、

“偏爱性幻想对象的发色是黑发或金发？一般人肯定会猜你更中意金发女郎，但我知道正确答案，黑发。”

“你也一样，亲爱的，”布鲁斯反唇相讥，“黑发，聪明，好胜心强，有原则还有点攻击性，但有时为达目的也会不择手段，这都是你的那杯茶。我说对了吗？”

“这就有点人身攻击了不是吗？”

“我有说我在特指谁了吗？”布鲁斯说：“我在说我自己呢。”

他们互瞪一眼，克拉克翻到下一页。

“你的前任？哼，我得去拿一卷纸才能把这个名单写完。”

“你的话，就没那么麻烦了，就两个LL。”

硝烟四起。

又是一个激情四射的不眠夜。

 

63、

阿尔弗雷德很难说清他今天打开主卧的门时是抱着怎么样的期待。

毕竟老年人的心脏受不得太多刺激，失望太多次了，还是谨慎一点好。

但这满地的纸张，床上躺得一头一尾的两个人，好吧，至少都在床上了吧。

他正捡起一张纸，床尾有一团卷毛蠕动着探了出来。听见阿尔弗雷德对他道早安，克拉克迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，“阿尔弗雷德？我们不会是睡过头了吧……”

“没有，还有时间。”阿尔弗雷德说，“但肯特夫人已经到了，我想你会更希望在出门前和她先见一面。”

克拉克一下子坐起身，布鲁斯那头发出痛呼，“你踢到我的脸了——”他也坐起来。“又怎么了？”

“是是是，对不起，现在去洗漱，十分钟后我需要你那张价值连城的脸在楼下出现。”

他连推带拖把布鲁斯丢进了浴室，没来得及喘一口气，又看见这一地狼藉，正想弯腰收拾，阿尔弗雷德阻止了他，“请让我来吧。”

他看着克拉克毫无芥蒂四处寻找自己的眼镜和手机的样子，就知道昨天什么也没有发生。

唉。

“你和布鲁斯老爷是玩了一整夜问答游戏吗？”他又拿起一张纸：“你最羡慕布鲁斯老爷拥有的事物是我吗，我实在有点受宠若惊了。那布鲁斯老爷最羡慕你拥有的是——”

他的话消失于一个黯淡的尾音。

“……他没答这一题，选择弃权。”克拉克眼神闪动了一下，又挂起微笑。“所以我们只好先打个平手了。”

 

64、

 

玛莎·肯特的人生可以说是平常中又充满各种戏剧性。

她中学毕业就嫁给相爱的人，夫妻感情和睦，在第一个儿子早夭之后两个人互相扶持着走出伤痛，没想到上天又给他们送来了另一个小天使。而在她的丈夫不幸意外离她而去之后，她只剩下这一个依靠，却又忽然得知，因为当年他们一时考虑不周，如今政府很可能要再次把她唯一的儿子从她身边带走。

比起这个，像儿子忽然一夜间从直变弯，还和大老板闹出同性绯闻，全国媒体都把他们求婚现场反复播放，紧跟着结婚也排上了日程……这些都真的算不了什么了。

她捧着马克杯，安静地思考着，没留意到从背后轻轻环抱过来的强健臂膀。“妈妈，”克拉克亲亲她脸颊，“来的路上还顺利吗？”

玛莎正想回答，却闻到儿子身上若有若无的一丝陌生昂贵的古龙水味。现在只是一大早，唯一的可能是，他昨夜从另一个人那里沾染了这些气味。

那个久闻大名的韦恩先生也在此刻出现了，站到她儿子身边。“肯特夫人。”他说，玛莎接受了他略显局促的贴面礼，并不意外地又闻到了那股淡淡的古龙水味。

玛莎·肯特活了五十多年的人生里，第一次明白了什么叫眼看着自己家养了三十年的好白菜被拱走的心痛。

 

65、

 

“你妈妈看我眼神有点奇怪。”布鲁斯委婉地说，副驾上克拉克正在手机上查看邮件，唔了一声。“你平时到底怎么对她提起我的？”

“就是普通的闲聊，我们其实并不怎么讨论你，”克拉克心不在焉地说，他回复着邮件。“你知道卢瑟集团有意和我们竞争大都会那块地吗？”

“略有耳闻，”布鲁斯说，“他们的小动作还是挺明显的。你是听谁说的？”

“我有可靠的信源。”

“露易丝？”布鲁斯都不用猜，他从后视镜里看见克拉克嘴角一弯。“你的前女友对你有点太用心了，你不觉得吗？”还有特雷弗的那个秘书也是。克拉克身边总有一些莫名就对他充满保护欲的女性，这一点要怪他自带的那点天真气质，总是激得别人母性大发。

克拉克总算看他了。他露出了作为一个成年男子来说过分可爱的笑容，还附赠小虎牙两颗。“你是在因为自己的男性魅力输给我而不服气吗？布鲁斯，世界并不总是围着你转。”

“她一直把你们的分手怪到我身上，克拉克。每次都在报道里对我夹枪带棒，把我写得好像个不带脑子的花花公子，作为记者，这一点也不客观。”

“从你第一次接受她专访时跟她说你更喜欢金发漂亮妞时你们的梁子就结下了，跟我没关系。”克拉克撇清道，看公司已经到了，准备下车。“哦对了，今晚大都会图书馆开馆发布会，你被邀请作为开幕嘉宾。你可以自由发挥，只要你别说一些什么辣妞和图书馆的冷笑话。”

“那我能拿你来开玩笑吗？”在他下车前，布鲁斯问，很是期待的样子。

克拉克忍俊不禁。

“随便你，我读商学院的时候可从来不去图书馆。”

 

66、

 

十个小时后，克拉克就为他的轻信付出了代价。

“你们都知道我是谁，”电视屏幕上，人近中年却依旧魅力不减的韦恩总裁这么说道，“显然之前这一周你们也都知道了我有个薛定谔状态的未婚夫，”一阵哄笑后，他继续说，“不幸的是他读商学院的时候从不去图书馆，不然我今天就能有一个非常精彩的图书馆成人向故事跟你们分享了。”

……他怎么会相信布鲁斯·韦恩能有一次忍得住不来惹他呢？

 

67、

 

“还有另一件大家都应该关心的事，”他故意拖延了几秒才继续，“不，不是我已经被拒绝了多少次，也不是我还打算再求几次婚。你可能会在图书馆遇见真爱，也可能不会，但重要的是，我们还是应该建更多图书馆。”

“哪怕是像我这样只会花钱建图书馆却很少进去的有钱人，也有喜欢图书馆的理由：可以趁机在这里跟你们炫耀我有一个完美的未婚夫。”

克拉克真的听不下去了。

布鲁斯居然还在往下说。

“所以，克拉克，答应我，抽个时间去把婚前协议签掉，好吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

68、

 

好消息是，玛莎终于不再怀疑他们的关系了。

坏消息是，玛莎现在对布鲁斯的印象和克拉克之前对她描述吐槽过的那个声名狼藉的花花公子完全重合到了一起。

她对着克拉克欲言又止了好几次，最后一声长叹，“只要你开心就好。”

一如肥皂剧里眼看着自己孩子跳入火坑却无能为力的悲情老母亲。

克拉克能怎么办，他又不能说出真相，不然他妈妈就更悲情了。

 

克拉克唯一能使用的报复办法是晚上睡觉时靠一身蛮力把所有的被子都卷走，布鲁斯怎么拉扯也难以撼动他分毫。

他一口气睡到了半夜，浑身麻痹同时带着一点尿意醒过来，发现道高一尺魔高一丈，布鲁斯像一大坨八爪鱼压在他身上，脸还贴着他耳朵热烘烘地喘气。

一念之差，包得像茧一样的克拉克反而成了他的囚徒。

 

69、

克拉克在黑暗里忍了五分钟。

又五分钟。

实在没办法，他用头顶了顶布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯，醒醒，我要去洗手间。”

布鲁斯闭着眼咕哝，听着像“去就去”。

“你压着我动不了。”克拉克再用额头去拱他，像个巨大的毛毛虫那样扭动着，想把身上死沉的男人甩下去。为什么当年他玩格斗时没有用点心去专研寝技呢？“布鲁斯，醒醒，我不是在开玩笑。我真的很需要去洗手间。”

布鲁斯不耐烦地嘟囔着“别闹”，克拉克正以为他醒了，他就伸手固定住了克拉克的头，低头吻了下来。

这不是什么蜻蜓点水、点到即止的吻。布鲁斯吻起来就像他本人，主动又极富攻击性，呆若木鸡的克拉克没防备便被他撬开了牙关，瞬间兵败如山，整个口腔内部都被横扫了一遍。

他被布鲁斯吻技高超地卷住舌头吮吸纠缠，克拉克完全无法招架，只能张开嘴任他为所欲为。布鲁斯的舌尖舔过他敏感的上颚，戳弄他的舌根，继而模拟性爱般轻轻抽插，克拉克一阵颤栗，发出一声过于响亮的呻吟。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯又含糊地说了一声，克拉克睁开眼，布鲁斯也正望着他。隔着一层黑暗，他的轮廓似真非真，克拉克对上他的眼睛，忽然有点茫然。

他依旧有着急切的尿意，此刻又加入了半勃起的疼痛，克拉克忍不住微微蜷缩起身体，想要忍住这一刻的冲动。但就连这样微微夹紧双腿的动作都敏感得让他低声喘息起来。

布鲁斯又定住了他的头，这一次的动作温柔得多了。他捧着克拉克的脸，对他又舔又咬，勾引他加入自己。在那温柔的舔咬下，克拉克不由自己地拱起身，想要迎接更多。

布鲁斯轻笑，他一边继续捧着克拉克的脸，顺着他的耳朵亲吻下来，一边单手打开了包裹着克拉克的那个被茧，灵活地滑入了克拉克的裤子里。

在被握住的一瞬间，克拉克一个激灵，终于记起了自己是为什么醒过来了。

他猛地推开了布鲁斯的手，来不及看对方是什么表情，从床上飞弹起来，冲进了洗手间。

几乎是在退下裤子的瞬间，一股淡黄色水流就立即从他腿间射了出去。

抽水声连同他的羞耻心一起汹涌而至。

……真是太丢脸了。

 

70、

克拉克呆望着镜子里的人，这个满脸通红眼神迷离的人真的是他吗？

他扑了好几把冷水，还是一点没有减轻他脸颊的热意。

时间一秒一秒过去，他还是不知下一步该怎么办。

虽然没听见声音，但克拉克知道，布鲁斯就站在门外。

他们两个都在等着对方先出声。

克拉克咬了咬嘴唇。好吧，总要有人起头。

“我并不是……”

布鲁斯打断了他，“你清醒了？”

“对……”克拉克说，又停了。他真的清醒了吗？

“我要进来了。”布鲁斯道。

他试探着推了推门，似乎不确定自己能推开。但克拉克也并没有任何计划要阻止他。

他只是向后退了一步，看着踏进来的布鲁斯。

就好像第一次看见他。

第一次看清楚他。

布鲁斯脸上带着一丝警戒，整个人也带着紧绷，就好像担心克拉克会随时做出意外举动，跑出去消失或怎样。

克拉克吞咽了一下。“我刚才只是，非常非常需要上厕所。”他咕哝道。他也不知道自己为什么要解释。

但这个解释看起来对布鲁斯已经完全足够了。

一个极其浅的笑容从他眼底一闪而过，他的肢体动作也放松下来。

“是吗？”

他缩短了他们之间的距离，抬手抚上了克拉克的脸颊。克拉克直直地看着他，感觉到自己的耳朵又热了几分。

接下来的并不是他隐约预期着的那狂风骤雨般的攻势。布鲁斯只是捧住他的脸，将一个轻吻落在他的额角。

然后他伸手把克拉克整个举起来，放在台上。

“我要舔你，”布鲁斯说，眼眸幽深阴暗，最深处是沉沉如坠的欲望。“我要吸你，然后我会吞下全部，一点不剩。”

这还是克拉克第一次听见自己和“舔”、“吸”以及“吞”这三个动词放在一个句子里。他打了个颤，去摸布鲁斯的脸，手指从那总是刻薄的嘴唇，还有下巴那迷人的沟上拂过。

布鲁斯就轻咬了他指尖一下。说出来，他的双眼如此请求，让我知道你也想要。

“请？”

克拉克轻喘一声，向后靠在冰冷的镜面上。他微微分开腿，布鲁斯干脆利落地一把撕开了他的睡裤，把他从裤子里剥出来。

再次跪下去之前，他给了克拉克一个邪恶又下流的眼神。

下一秒，克拉克的世界彻底天翻地覆。

 

71、

 

在一个你已经不再是个纯直男的世界醒过来是什么感觉？

要克拉克老实回答，他会说，惊悚。

仿佛自己一生的记忆都猛地倒灌进意识里，特别是这三年的点点滴滴。所有本微不足道的小细节如今都有了另一层可能性的解读。

总而言之就是很可怕。

还有沉重。

切切实实的，带着体温呼吸还有心跳的，超过200磅的沉重。

他用力推了一把睡得死沉死沉的布鲁斯，好不容易拯救了自己被压得发麻的半边身，滚到一边大口呼吸。

克拉克想自己并不排斥这种你情我愿的婚内性生活（如果总是能像昨晚那么美好的话），他们是正常的成年男性，当然都会有性需求。但布鲁斯不改掉这个压着他睡的坏习惯，总有一天他会因为意外缺氧而死的。

他在床头柜上摸索自己的手机和眼镜，身后的布鲁斯也动了，一条胳膊懒洋洋地缠过来，温热的嘴唇贴过来含住克拉克的耳垂，克拉克差点反射性地回以一个肘击。

他在最后一秒收住了，只是轻微地缩了缩脖子。“我们得起来了。”还有一堆昨晚的罪证要毁掉，克拉克可不想阿尔弗雷德看见他被撕坏的内裤明晃晃地挂在洗手间的水龙头上。

布鲁斯把他缠得更紧了一点。“为什么，今天是周六，我们还有时间。”他的嘴唇徘徊在克拉克耳根，点起一串小火花。“我们有一整天的时间。”

他还当自己是那种活在言情剧里的总裁呢，克拉克说，“我们有十五分钟，你去收拾洗手间，谁破坏谁收拾，这就是规矩。我去洗澡，然后我们一起下去跟我妈妈还有达米安一起吃早饭。我可不想人人脸上挂着那个‘我们知道你们干了啥’的蠢表情。”

他想到今天还有谁会出现，又痛苦地呻吟了一声。“露易丝也会过来，该死，她肯定一眼就能看出发生了什么。”

“我们干了，这是事实。”布鲁斯说。

他面无表情地退开一点，围绕着他们的旖旎气氛顿时消散。

“我该把昨天当成我们以后会有常规性生活的表示吗，”他声音冷漠，“还是说那只不过是一个意外？”

克拉克无端一阵胸口发闷。

“如果你能不要每次睡着后都把我压扁成一张饼的话，是的，我倾向前者。虽然我们还没来得及谈到那一方面，但我对婚姻的概念还是偏保守的，我没兴趣婚内出轨。你才是我们之中那个声名在外的花花公子，好吗？”

这就是最麻烦的步骤，事后清晨，克拉克想，特别是被硬塞进一段婚姻里的两人，又不小心和对方发生了性关系，结果双方都不知道彼此到底想要什么。

最要命是那股挥之不去的尴尬。

“当然，如果你想要保持你之前那种生活方式，也没问题，”克拉克说，“毕竟，这件事大部分是因为我而起的。我不能要求你为我放弃自己的生活。就只是不要太张扬，好么，不然我真的很难对我妈妈解释为什么我丈夫同时和好几个模特约会。”

布鲁斯在听见“丈夫”那个词微微扬眉，但接下来那后半句又让他沉下脸。

“说完了？”他说，“也许下次我们该在办公室谈，至少在那里你就不会这样自己提出个问题，又自说自话得出结论。”

“你想在办公室谈卧室里的事？当真？”克拉克表情扭曲，“那我们在这里干什么？”

“干你。”

克拉克一愣，反应过来迅速操起枕头砸过去，布鲁斯灵活地抢过他的武器，往旁边一丢，整个人朝他压下来。

他们扭打了几个来回，最后是布鲁斯凭借经验的优势，牢牢地骑在上方。他沉下胯部，重重地碾磨着克拉克。克拉克呻吟着，在腾升的情欲和想揍他的冲动之间摇摆。

“这又算什么——”

“我说了，干你。”

布鲁斯狠狠一口咬在他喉结上，没出血，但也够克拉克痛叫出声了，想推开他却又被他下身的重重顶撞动作带偏。他在又痛又爽中迅速勃起了。不知什么时候他们已经不再扭打，而是狠狠地互相摩擦着彼此的性器。房间里只剩下粗喘声。

布鲁斯压着他，几乎以全部力气顶撞着他的胯部，克拉克觉得自己都要被他撞出淤青了。作为报复，克拉克伸手去抓握住布鲁斯也已经完全勃起的阴茎，狠狠撸动了几下。他带着挑衅看入布鲁斯的眼底，布鲁斯目光凶猛而炙热，几滴汗水闪亮地点缀在他额头，克拉克莫名觉得那很迷人。

当那一滴汗落在他唇上，克拉克鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔掉了它。布鲁斯猛地一僵，克拉克只觉得手上一湿，布鲁斯已经无声地高潮了。

布鲁斯沉重地倒下来，懒洋洋地舔着克拉克脖子之前被他咬出来的那处咬痕，那一丝轻微的刺痛只是让克拉克更兴奋了。他就着手上那一点布鲁斯的精液，也快速地把自己撸了出来。

布鲁斯翻到一边，沉默又专注地看着他，克拉克很想知道他在想什么。

“我对婚内出轨也不感兴趣。”布鲁斯说，“我也不想保持所谓的‘我的’生活方式。所以，就是这样了。只有你和我。”

他们近得彼此呼吸交融，克拉克只需要向前一点就能吻到布鲁斯。感觉那正是该做的事，他也那么做了。

这大概是克拉克有过最漫长又最奇怪的一次事后余韵了。等他终于想起他们要错过早餐，已经迟到半小时了。


	9. Chapter 9

72、

 

不像心里有鬼的克拉克，其他人都很淡定。

阿尔弗雷德保持了他的专业风范，一个字都没提他们迟到的事。达米安则因为其他人要回来一个早上都又亢奋又焦虑地跑上跑下，同时又假装自己一点也不亢奋也不焦虑，忙得根本没心思管大人们的破事。

连玛莎也只是关切地问了一下克拉克脖子上那个创可贴是怎么回事，得知只是剃须时失手的划伤就笑着拍了拍他。

“你啊。”她说，“别老是这么笨手笨脚的啦。”

布鲁斯从他身后走过去，他的手指擦过克拉克的后领，一股无形的涟漪从那一点发散开来。但当克拉克回头，他已经走开了。

这一桩婚姻感觉越来越真实了。

 

73、

 

露易丝没能赶过来。突发新闻，我不得不赶过去。她发短信说，对不起，只能明天再过去支持你了。

克拉克回了她一个笑脸。他觉得大大松了口气，又泛起罪恶感。但现在他确实还没准备好。至少今天没有。

想想要怎么开场白就够尴尬的：嗨露易丝，我和布鲁斯上床了。那啥，我猜你之前老是说他才是我们分手的最大原因可能是真的。我也许是一直隐约对他有点想法，自己却从没发现。无论如何，你还会来参加婚礼，对吗？

他悲催地想着大概在露易丝来之前他应该先给自己准备个钢铁护挡。

 

差不多中午的时候，韦恩家另外的三个儿子也都陆续回到了庄园。

三个人里，克拉克只和迪克比较熟。之前迪克曾在公司实习了一段时间，对克拉克透露自己的苦恼，他并不想照养父给他安排的路走下去。

“我不想一辈子活在他的影子里，被人看成另一个韦恩。”迪克说，“我尊重他，但我不想成为他。”

克拉克于是好好地和他聊了聊。然后迪克就去报考了布鲁德海文警局。

虽然克拉克也为他能够找到自己真正想做的事而高兴，但听见他和布鲁斯争论时提起“克拉克说”时，更多是预感自己绝对要被大老板秋后报复的恐惧。

但布鲁斯并没有，就好像也把这事忘了。

经过了六个月警校魔鬼训练归来的青年比他离家时消瘦了些许，笑容也多了几分稳重。

“我就知道布鲁斯不会眼睁睁地看着你被别人拐跑的。”迪克笑嘻嘻地开着玩笑。“他的司马昭之心早就人尽皆知了。”

克拉克真不知道要怎么接这个话。

“老头子的手脚实在太慢了。”杰森悻悻然说，“我们都赌了N回他是不是要出手，每一次他就莫名怂了。亏我还次次买他，他应该把我输掉的钱都赔给我。”

“杰森，”提姆指责说，“达米安还在这里呢。”

克拉克纠结地想，我也还在这里呢。

他是不小心穿越到平行空间了吗，为什么所有人说的话他都听不懂了？

“去看那个网站，”达米安忽然说，他一直闷不吭声地窝在一边，眼睛黏在手机上。“有个帖子我们该留意一下。”

 

74、

 

那个赌局的网站，如今已经发展壮大到有了自己的独立论坛。

（克拉克还不可避免地看见目前为止的对分是5：4，所以他们也把昨天那次算进去了，却还不知道目前进展为何。克拉克对到底是什么人在幕后更新这些数字越来越好奇了。）

在布鲁斯昨天晚上的发言之后，首页讨论帖子分别是：

读商学院不需要去图书馆？他是怎么混到毕业的？ 跟帖 100+

我们读商学院的确实比较少去图书馆，我们有更重要的社交活动。 跟帖 56

所以去读商学院不爱跑图书馆就能泡到韦恩吗？所有韦恩我都可以的，我不挑。跟帖 32

……

但现在一直飘到最顶上，被加粗挂红的则是另一条。

似乎发现了肯特不去图书馆的真实原因，我开始担心布鲁西宝贝今后的生命安全了，婚前协议一定要看好再签啊，布鲁西！！ 跟帖 500+ 

 

75、

克拉克只看了那张模糊的照片一眼，便痛快承认了。“对，那是我。”

那是一张他参加一次地下拳场的比赛照片。从角度看是某个台下观众拍下来的。克拉克记得那个短寸发型。也是那个时候，他认识了当时伪装进来采访的还是菜鸟记者的露易丝。

想想还真的颇怀念呢。

其他人看向他的目光显然没有理解这其中有何美好。

“为什么？”迪克说，“你读的可是top100的商学院。”

“很简单，我当时需要钱。可能像你们这样的有钱人无法理解，商学院对普通人来说是很贵的，又没有奖学金。”克拉克回答，“农场的收入只够勉强家用，而常规的打工挣得又太少了。那种比赛总是付现金，还不用交税，他们也不需要太高水平的格斗家，对我来说是最好的选择。”

他又补充道，“毕业之后我就再也没有碰过了，我很确定不管是在哪个州都已经过了法律追诉时效。”

他瞟了一眼布鲁斯，这一个早上他都神出鬼没的，要不是出了这件事克拉克还不知道他还在大宅里。这时他一脸高深莫测地摸了摸下巴。“所以每次我惹毛你时你自己在那里嘀嘀咕咕说再忍一下就揍我，都是认真的威胁。”

克拉克失笑。

“原来你都听见了。我还以为你早知道了。”

“我确实有注意过你那不太普通的肌肉，只以为你比较勤上健身房，”布鲁斯说，“我没想到那是实战历练。”

他由上而下又打量了克拉克一圈，眉毛一扬，克拉克绝对没有因为那充满暗示性的注视而立即想到昨天他跪下身去舔过自己的腹肌然后抵达……打住。

杰森的目光来回在他们俩之间切换，他低低吹了个口哨，邪笑着朝他的兄弟们伸出手。“这一把我赢了，我们回来之前他们绝对搞过了。”

 

75、

 

他们要是期待克拉克会面红耳赤不知所措那就太小看他了。

“如果我签了那该死的婚前协议，我是不是就能够开始使用我在这房子里的，我不知道，另一半的权力，比如说关孩子禁闭之类的。”

那三个孩子立即脸色大变。迪克则噗地笑出了声。他幸灾乐祸地看着他的弟弟们。

“你想做什么都可以。”布鲁斯说，“反正律师也已经快到门口了。”

“很好，孩子们，”克拉克和颜悦色地朝他们点点头，“现在，交出你们的手机，回自己房间去，你们被禁足一个小时，用来面壁思过。不只如此，这两天，只要你们还在这房子里，就不许使用任何电子产品。迪克，也包括你。因为你完全没有以身作则。”

“为什么，不公平！我都是成年人了！”

“这是独裁！我不会忍受这种暴政的！”

“我还要用电脑完成我的课题论文呢！”

“这都是杰森的错，我今天甚至都没发过任何——”

 

……

克拉克等他们乱哄哄地吵过了第一轮，才继续说：“你们都听见我说什么了，别逼我出手一个个把你们拎回去。”他狞笑着（同时听见布鲁斯在偷笑）活动了一下手腕关节，“因为我真的会的。”

 

76、

房间里只剩下他们俩了。

克拉克虎着脸把所有的手机和平板都收起来，打开保险柜放进去。他正在输入密码，身后布鲁斯悄无声息地贴了上来。

“我觉得这次的结婚事件，似乎逼出了你很多不为人知的阴暗面呢，克拉克。”他低头亲昵地在他耳尖咬了一口。“还有其他给我的惊喜吗？”

“来日方长，你会看见的。”克拉克说，“但有一件事，我一直在好奇为什么那个网站能那么及时又准确地更新数字，单靠外部爆料显然是不太可能。”

“你以为是我？”布鲁斯好笑。

“我不知道，但我怀疑过，没错。”克拉克说，他拽住布鲁斯的前襟把他拉近过来，两个人几乎贴在了一起，布鲁斯一点点低头，就要亲到了，克拉克却一扭头让他扑了个空。

他把从布鲁斯身上摸走的手机放进了自己的衣袋里，从布鲁斯胳膊下滑溜出去。

“没排除之前你们都有嫌疑。”他宣布，“你也一样，禁用手机。工作上转达的事，你完全可以信任我，毕竟我专职做这个已经三年了。”

布鲁斯想把他抓回来已经来不及了。

“布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音适时响起，他们俩一起转过头看向不知已经站在那里多久的管家。“律师们已经到了。”

 

77、

 

该来的最终还是来了。

克拉克看着那厚厚一叠婚前协议书，认命地拿起笔，在律师指定位置签上自己的名字。

“还有别的要我签的吗，卖身契？灵魂契约书？”他说，律师笑着把文件收起来，向他告辞。

克拉克靠在椅子里走了一会神，直到玛莎走进书房，走到他面前。

“你看都不看就签了那个文件，还有所有这一切……克拉克，我不知道自己该不该问，”她说，眉间浓浓的忧虑，“但你跟他在一起真的快乐吗？”

“这不是你想的那样，妈妈，”他不知该怎么解释，“对于像他们那样的人来说，婚姻不只是两个人的结合，也关系到更多方面。他必须要非常谨慎，对名下的资产负责，对其他人负责。”

“那你呢？”他母亲说，“他当着那么多人说起你的语气，就好像你是什么让他能拿去对别人炫耀的完美玩偶似的。”

该死的布鲁斯，克拉克就知道总有一天他会玩过头的。

“那并非他的真心话。”他嗫嗫道。

“那他为什么要说？”玛莎无法理解这里的逻辑。在她看来，布鲁斯显然已经是个把她的宝贝儿子视为玩物的人渣了。

“妈妈，”克拉克哭笑不得，“你也说过我是你最完美的宝贝，像小娃娃一样可爱，不是吗？你会把我当玩偶吗？”

“我是你妈妈，你是我儿子，”玛莎说，“他又没有花了几十年时间看着你一点点长大。谁能知道他会怎么想？”

“我知道，”克拉克对她保证说，“我和他一起工作了三年，我了解他。我是他的传话筒，他的眼睛和耳朵，必要的时候还充任一部分大脑。”

“那他的心呢？”玛莎问，克拉克愕然，“你也许可以作为他的眼睛或耳朵，但谁又是他的心呢？”

这还真的问住他了。


	10. Chapter 10

78、

在佩里·怀特的日常工作中，他总是和各种各样不同的人打交道。

他的工作性质也代表他见过非常非常多的，呃，说骗子不太好，但人们确实会因为各种原因说谎。

公务员会说谎，演艺明星会说谎，普通的白领会说谎，医生会说谎。丈夫会说谎，妻子也会说谎。

有时候你会对这个人人说谎的世界绝望。甚至在一些毫无必要的时候，他们也不肯说真话。

什么时候人们更容易说出真相呢？

答案是，他们被打个措手不及的时候。

这也是为什么佩里·怀特总是喜欢突袭式拜访。

当一对配偶被逮到根本没睡在一个房间，甚至都不在一个城市生活的时候，他们再想宣称对彼此至死不渝的爱就有点难了。

 

佩里坚信自己即将亲手揭露本年度最大的一桩婚姻欺诈案。

没错，他一点也不信韦恩和肯特这一对是真的。

他们越是在各种媒体和网络上闹得沸沸扬扬，公开高调地秀恩爱，越说明这背后有猫腻。

但他们哪怕可以骗过全世界，却没办法不在朝夕相处的亲友和同事面前露出马脚。

 

79、

他先从一些关系比较微妙的利益相关人士入手。

韦恩的著名前女友，名模凯尔小姐表示，这没什么不可以谈的。她当然会有什么说什么。

“可怜的布鲁斯，他总是嘴硬说他对人家没什么想法，再说那个小可爱还是个直的，简直是欲盖弥彰。”她弹弹手指甲，“有一次我真的听烦了，就捉弄了他一下，把他灌醉再拿他手机给那位打电话。你猜他做了什么，他特么的前言不搭后语的求婚了，说了一堆婚前协议的废话。那之后的一整年我一看见他的脸出现在杂志上就想到这件事然后就笑得停不下来。”

“那为什么他们要拖到现在才结婚？我怎么知道？大概因为男人都很蠢吧。”

 

奎恩先生开始之前先做了澄清，奎恩工业从来没有，将来也不会被韦恩集团收购，不过他们确实有过几次密切合作。

“我喜欢克拉克，他很有点脚踏实地的干劲，而且也有幽默感，”奎恩先生说，“布鲁斯有时候就比较开不了玩笑。有一次我们测试新的防弹衣，因为他老是说韦恩集团研发部的产品更好，我就串通克拉克配合我们整了布鲁斯一下，假装自己中弹倒地。结果那小子知道真相后居然当场发火走人了。就像我说的，他就是这么无趣的家伙。”

“哦，你想问我对他们结婚有什么想法，欢迎走进爱情的坟墓，婚姻的围城，布鲁斯，你也总算有这一天了。”

 

佩里也走访了韦恩集团的普通员工。

“你想知道韦恩先生和肯特先生工作中是怎么相处的？”那个叫巴里的小伙子困惑地挠了挠头，“呃，我也不知道我能不能帮上你，我平时也就是在韦恩先生不方便自己开的时候才给他们开车。”

“要说我觉得谁说话更有用，可能多数是肯特先生？韦恩先生有时候会说他只是怕他跟福克斯先生打小报告。不过我觉得肯特先生也只是嘴上那么威胁一下罢了。他真是非常贴心的那种人，知道有时候我给他们开车时等太久会肚子饿又不好跑开去吃东西，就总是会给我准备吃的。当然韦恩先生也是很赞的。他同意在我的每月补贴里加一条工作餐报销无上限，再没有比这更棒的福利了。”

“抱歉，你刚刚的问题是什么来着？”

 

佩里还是低估了金钱利益（或食物）对人心的腐蚀力量，没关系，总有和他们利益相冲突的人。

比如，韦恩家内部。

 

80、

佩里周日一早来到了韦恩庄园，打算先从韦恩家的四个少爷开始。

他更意外地从管家口中得知，四个少爷昨天才被克拉克·肯特下令禁足一小时，还没收了手机、电脑。现在他们应该是满腔怒火。

简直天助我也，佩里想，再也没有比心存不满的青少年更容易的突破口了。

 

80、

在强迫断了十几个小时网之后，男孩子们看起来都有点没精打采，像长短不一的四个被霜打过的蔫茄子。

佩里先问了他们对克拉克·肯特的印象。

“克拉克是个好人。”年龄最大的迪克说，“我非常喜欢他，实际上我早就觉得他是家里的一份子了。但我开始担心他是不是和布鲁斯呆得太久了，都已经被布鲁斯给带坏了。”

他问他们对这一对准新人有什么想法。

“一丘之貉，狼狈为奸，双重标准，无耻下流，”杰森说，正是佩里想要的那种愤怒，就是走向反了。“明明大家都一起受罚，为什么布鲁斯花了一晚上就说服了克拉克把手机还给他。我不服！很明显背后有肮脏的PY交易！”

他们是否了解政府在调查这一桩婚姻，以及有何看法？

“我觉得政府对人们的私人领域窥探干涉得太多了，”提姆谨慎而认真地回答，“这种大家长作风蔓延起来是一个非常不好的趋势，家长也会认为他们对孩子有绝对的控制权，比如说强行没收我们的东西。我们也是有自主意识的个体，不是吗？我打算在论文里好好探讨一下这一点。”

他们认为自己的父亲和肯特先生是真心相爱吗？又或者只是因为某种利益而结合？很显然克拉克·肯特通过这桩婚姻会得到非常多的好处。

“……”五官轮廓和他父亲惊人相似的达米安·韦恩一言不发地看了他五分钟，每一根眉毛都传达出“我为什么要浪费时间在这里听这种白痴说话”的不耐烦。

 

81、

 

他在花园里“偶遇”了带着大丹犬散步的玛莎·肯特。

“在你的工作中，你有见过那种真正相爱，旁人一看就相信他们属于彼此的伴侣吗，怀特先生？”她问。

佩里想了想，“有的，每一次我都印象深刻。看见人们为他们马上就要痛失所爱、骨肉分离而痛哭，实在是世界上最让人动容的场面。但这也是我工作的意义，把机会留给那种真正需要的人。”

玛莎没有被他的情理攻势给折服。

“我不像你，我没有见过那么多世面。但我敢说我了解我的儿子。”她低头喟叹，挠了挠艾斯的耳朵，“我也并不打算说谎，我现在确实非常担心他，还有这桩婚事。”

佩里精神一振。

“我的克拉克总是太过天真和温柔。他相信这个世界也是如此。我恐怕他现在已经被感情蒙蔽了双眼，看不清何为真实了。”

“你是说，你很不赞成他们的结合？”佩里紧追不放。

“对陷入热恋的年轻人来说，父母的意见总是最不重要的。”玛莎说，“他眼中只看见他选择的人，根本容不下其他东西了。我唯一能做的也只是祝福罢了。”

 

82、

 

韦恩的管家在佩里面前放下一杯茶。已然心力交瘁的佩里都没意识到他是几时出现的。

“漫长的一天，怀特先生？”

“非常漫长。”佩里苦笑道。“我从没有如此困惑过。”

“困惑？”

“你的雇主，潘尼沃斯先生，他在我的办公室，在电视上表演得那么浮夸，但他不可能时时刻刻都在表演，不是吗？”佩里说，“他到底是一个完美的说谎大师呢，还是擅长无比真诚地让人摸不着头脑？我已经完全分不清了。”

管家脸上浮现了一个淡淡的笑容。“我恐怕我不能随意评价我的雇主，怀特先生，但同一个真相可能有很多种甚至是截然相反的表达方式。”

“你是想说，你的雇主以一种扭曲而古怪的方式，但确实是爱着他的丈夫吗？”

管家微笑，把话题岔开了。“你愿意的话可以多留一会，差不多是下午茶时间了。至少让我以别的方式来补偿你这一天的奔波。”

 

83、

 

韦恩宅特制小甜饼确实有抚慰人心的美妙口感。

佩里捧着茶杯，啜了一口热茶，几乎忘了这一天过得有多槽心。

几乎。

本来好好的还在互相争夺盘子里最后一块小甜饼的男孩们下一秒忽然就滚打成一团。老二嘲笑老四是个小矮子，最小的便一怒而起跑上了楼，佩里正想为什么没人跟过去安慰他，达米安·韦恩提着一把武士刀又冲了回来。

刀光与水色共舞，手里剑和蝙蝠镖齐飞。

龟缩到桌子下面的佩里不再觉得克拉克·肯特是煞费苦心地假结婚了。

他一定是被骗婚了。

 

84、

 

好不容易把扭打在一起的孩子们分开，布鲁斯把他们叫进书房训话，克拉克无比歉意地送佩里·怀特出去，并对他保证，这真的不是韦恩宅的常态，呃，孩子们只是可能因为强行被断网，产生了戒断症状，所以才那么暴躁。

佩里欲言又止。他看着这个相貌堂堂、彬彬有礼的年轻人，一股长辈的责任感油然而生。

“肯特先生，你该知道，像你这样的情况，虽然结婚入籍是最快的捷径没错，但你养母尚在，如果你换一种方式提出申请，也不是不可能的。”

“不好意思？”克拉克脸上的笑容僵住了。

“韦恩是你的上司，你可能习惯性地不敢反抗他，但你的养母真的很担心你，你为了她也该要好好考虑是不是要继续结这个婚。你真的不是非如此不可。”佩里暗示道。

“你是在说我们婚姻欺诈吗？”

不，我是觉得你被欺诈了。佩里同情地看着他：“我是说，你还有更好的选择。韦恩年纪比你大——”

“只大了十一岁，他还在人生的壮年。”

“还是个著名花花公子——”

“他的感情生活并不像别人臆想的那么混乱，我们评判一个人应该看他真正做了什么，而不是看那些街头小报的胡扯。”

“又带着四个要命的拖油瓶——”是真的会要人命，不只是形容词。

“他给了他们一个真正的家！虽然他对他们的教育说不上完美，但他确实有尽力了。”克拉克生气地说，“够了，我知道你的工作就是怀疑一切，但这也不代表就给了你恶意揣测别人的权力。布鲁斯不是什么圣人，但你也别以为我会站在这里听这些恶意中伤。好走不送，怀特先生。”

他气冲冲地走了，佩里看着他，无奈地摇头。

被爱情蒙住了眼睛的年轻人哪。


	11. Chapter 11

85、

“你就不能想办法让我妈妈更喜欢你一点吗，”克拉克在浴室里一边刷牙一边抱怨道，他噗地吐掉牙膏沫。“至少不要让她讨厌你。她现在差不多觉得我是被你骗了。”

布鲁斯从半开的门里心猿意马地看着他在宽松睡衣下的腰臀曲线，顿了一下才听清他在抱怨什么。

“这个太难了，”他答，“她的宝贝儿子对着她耳朵诋毁了我三年，我如何能用几天就力挽狂澜。”

克拉克气呼呼地转出来，爬上床把他推倒。布鲁斯敞开怀抱热烈欢迎骑乘，克拉克坐上来就一把掐住了他脸。

“别跟我来这一套托辞，布鲁斯，你知道我当面背后都是同样的话。”他恼火地说，“事情是你起的，你让她想歪的。我也不是让你去刻意讨好她，就让她觉得你是真心喜欢我，不是那种花花公子不着调的喜欢，就这样而已。再过一天她就回堪萨斯去了，我只想让她别担心我。这个要求也不过分吧。”

布鲁斯把克拉克的手拉下来，松松地抓握住。

“我确实喜欢你，”他小抬了一下腰，对克拉克证明自己到底有多“喜欢”，克拉克绷着脸，“可你也知道舆论会怎么微妙地影响人们的想法，一旦他们接受了某个观念，那我做什么他们都会照既定的观念去套。你是我的秘书，一直为我工作，他们自然就觉得我们的地位是不对等，哪怕是卧室里也会有一个上下从属的区别。天知道我才是被欺压的那个。”

他搬出一付委屈样，可怜巴巴的，手却已经摸到了克拉克屁股上，克拉克打掉他不正经的手，去拿起床头上轻微嗡鸣的手机。

“是……什么，这是什么时候的事……不，我没有看新闻，我这就去……”

“谁的电话？怎么了？”布鲁斯也跟着他起来了，克拉克把睡袍拿给他，可以说是惊慌失措了。

“是戴安娜，她说露易丝出事了。”

 

86、

“……据悉，这一次突发特大暴雨已经导致该地区大面积的停水断电，通讯中断，目前共计5人受伤，还有多人失踪，有消息称，星球日报的知名记者露易丝·莱恩也在失踪名单中。我们的前方记者将会继续跟进——”

布鲁斯把新闻切为静音。玛莎忧心忡忡地问，“是露易丝？没人知道她的消息吗？”

克拉克一手挡住话筒，回答她：“我刚刚打了报社电话，她已经失联一整天了，他们也在试着联系她。”他有点沮丧地：“我昨天就该打电话给她的——”

布鲁斯按了按他的肩膀。“就算你当时联系了她也做不了什么，你也没法赶去那里。我先联系应急管理署在那个地区的办公室负责人，了解他们是否已经有了具体救援的计划，然后我们再看看能做点什么。实际上，你在这里能对露易丝更有帮助。”

克拉克揉了一把脸，点点头，振作起来。

 

玛莎披着一小块毯子，坐在小客厅角落的圆沙发上，隔着一道门，她的儿子正在耐心地跟什么人说着电话。他的声音又干又哑，但还是一丝不乱。

“……不，乔丹先生，我并没有质疑你们的救援效率，”他说，“我也无意用任何级别的长官命令给你们压力，你只管告诉我你们现在还需要什么……该地区实时的卫星灾情制图是吗，只要这个到位之后你们就可以立即开展救援工作的部署了？我明白了。”

克拉克回头看了一眼布鲁斯，得到肯定的点头，便继续往下说，“很好，你们会得到的……不，这不是假设，我们只是需要一点时间让卫星调整一下角度……是的，你没听错，韦恩先生拥有那卫星。好的，我会一直在电话旁边，有任何新进展或需求都可以再和我沟通。”

他挂了电话才问道，“这几分钟会花掉集团多少钱？”

“我一般不去记这种事，”布鲁斯已经在拨电话了。“我只提要求——嗨，皮特，我们的卫星还好吗？哦，你知道我的，我可记不住我有多少个卫星……这样吧，我还是让克拉克和你谈正经事好了。”

他把手机给了克拉克，克拉克短暂地握了一下他的手，走到桌前对着打开的地图开始说。

 

“看这些年轻人做事，总是很有意思，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，他把一壶茶放在茶几上，玛莎谢了他的周到。

“我一直以为克拉克的工作就是打打字什么的，至少在电视剧里的秘书是这样。”她说，阿尔弗雷德不由莞尔，“但看看他们，就像……世界就握在他们手中。”

“我想平时他在办公室里也是需要打很多字的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“要每天都是这么刺激那可了不得。”

他无声地退下了。

 

87、

玛莎自己无意识地打了一会瞌睡，醒来时花了一点时间才想起自己为什么会在沙发上。另一头，克拉克也已经不再打电话了，布鲁斯正在劝他回去睡觉。

“他们会等到天亮才开始救援行动，”他轻声说，克拉克头耷拉在他肩膀上，固执地摇着，“雨也已经差不多停了，露易丝会没事的。”

“我没法睡。”克拉克说，布鲁斯捏捏他僵硬的脖子，“我就在这里好了。”

“要我去给你倒一杯水吗？”布鲁斯问，克拉克再次摇头，他又靠过去一点。布鲁斯把他拉下来，放平到自己腿上。

“那就闭眼休息一会吧。”他说，从玛莎的角度只看见他头低下去，显然是亲了他腿上的克拉克一口。“要有什么事我保证会叫你的。”

 

在克拉克刚开始进入韦恩集团不久，曾经对她解释过自己的工作。“我们是一个团队，他扮演他的角色，我扮演我的，那就是做任何他需要我去做的工作。”他说，“并没有谁更重要或谁不重要，每个人都是必不可少的。”

但玛莎不觉得他真的有说清楚，直到现在。

她从沙发里站起来，小心地收拢起毯子，走过去。布鲁斯吃惊地看着她，似乎才发现她的存在。

“肯特夫人……”

“我已经老到不能熬夜了，还是交给你们年轻人吧。”她把毯子递给他，他愣愣地接了过去。克拉克头埋在他腿上，就那么一会就已经睡着了。“他这样睡到了下半夜就会觉得冷的。”

她离开房间前，又回头说：“还有，别再叫肯特夫人了，现在你也该改口叫我玛莎了。”

 

88、

 

尽管还在担心露易丝的安全，但这是玛莎来到韦恩庄园第一次能睡得安稳。

当她一睁眼，就看见了克拉克坐在自己床边。

“找到了露易丝？”她问。

“找到了。她没事，很快就能回来了。”他脸色有点憔悴，但挡不住喜气洋洋。“他们找到她时，她还在照顾着一个和家人走失的小姑娘。多经典的露易丝，对不对？”

玛莎也忍不住笑了。她感叹一声，“你们一直是那么好的朋友，我也一直以为你们能走到最后，结婚生子，但有时候，命运有自己的安排。”

克拉克略显尴尬。“妈妈……”

“我懂，你们是成年人了，分分合合都是正常的事。”玛莎说，“你喜欢她，但你最后选择了另一个人。”

“我知道你一直不喜欢布鲁斯，但只是因为你对他有点误解……”

“那都不重要，我喜欢他不喜欢他，最终还是取决于你。”玛莎说，“他爱你，我自然就不会不喜欢他。”

克拉克惊讶地睁大了眼睛，不明白怎么一夜之间他妈妈怎么就一百八十度大转弯。

“我想……是的吧。”他支吾道。

她继续说，“我很抱歉我之前都没怎么试着去了解你的工作，至少现在我明白了。你喜欢你的工作，你享受和他一起工作。当然最重要的是，你也爱他，不是吗？”

她看着克拉克脸上闪过一丝惊愕，就好像他才刚刚意识到这一点。

“是的，”他慢慢地说，“我爱他。”


	12. Chapter 12

89、

露易丝从直升机上下来，除了一点睡眠不足外依旧精神奕奕，几乎看不出她24小时前才遭遇过生死一劫。

克拉克站在下面张臂欢迎她。“我的英雄。”他说，露易丝用力地拥抱了他一把。

“得了吧，我这辈子没有哪次比这次更像落难少女了。”她说，“至少你们给我找来的那个救援队的飞行员够帅，落难少女也就当了吧。”

那个很够帅的飞行员也从飞机上跳了下来，环顾四周，吹了个口哨。

“这就是拥有一颗卫星的人住的地方，”他啧啧道，“你甚至还有能停直升机的空间，要是你忽然从自己地下室里开出一架战斗机我也不会很惊讶的，韦恩先生。幸会，我是哈尔·乔丹。”

他和布鲁斯握了握手，转向克拉克，“而你是……”

“我们在电话里交谈过，”克拉克说，哈尔恍然。

“你就是那位说移动卫星就移动卫星的朋友，爱情的力量，哈？”

“友情的力量，”布鲁斯不动声色地把克拉克拉到自己身边去了。“他是莱恩小姐的好朋友。”

露易丝哼了一声，“赢家的风度呢，韦恩？当然，我还是要谢谢你，不管你出发点是什么，我都欠着你的。”

“那就从不要对我夹枪带棒开始如何？”

“我这是在恭维你呢，”露易丝说，“别说得你好像没能在这里占到什么便宜。我知道韦恩集团有在竞标一个卫星技术的政府合同，你只不过是拉上我为自己打了个活广告罢了，还顺便在政府那里拉到一票人气，那个竞标估计已经敲定了？更别提这之后克拉克只会更加死心塌地地跟着你了。”

她用那种看生米煮成熟饭的无奈眼神瞟了一眼克拉克，而克拉克，终于脸红了。

哈尔来回看着他们，这时候打了个响指，“我现在记起来你们是谁了，韦恩VS肯特，对吧？顺便一说，我们公司也提供婚礼专机，当然你们家要是自己有飞机就当我没说。”

 

90、

 

“当他说婚礼专机的时候你没有说什么。”

克拉克悠悠转醒，刚睁眼就听见这么一句。

他撸了一把正把头枕在他腹部的布鲁斯乱糟糟的头发，微笑着想，他们未来的婚姻生活会过得很愉快的，证据之一就是布鲁斯真的有听进去人话。

现在他已经改进到只用一颗大头压他了，实在是可喜可贺。

昨天是忙乱的一天。他们分批送走了玛莎和孩子们。克拉克以最后一丝坚强不倒的毅力打了个电话给福克斯先生请假，对方大度地表示，别担心，就当是提前享受你们的婚假吧。

这之后，他们两个人才终于能够精疲力竭地倒下来好好补足了八小时睡眠。

他回答布鲁斯：“你有飞机。”

“我们有飞机。”布鲁斯纠正他，“这意思是你不再抗拒婚礼的念头啦？”

“我们有飞机，”克拉克说，“和我们要把它用在婚礼上是两回事。你其实根本也没有什么婚礼情结，你就是想趁机对全世界秀一下你的新婚丈夫。”

“我有的我干嘛不能秀？”布鲁斯不能更理直气壮地反问。

克拉克哑然失笑，他伸手去捂布鲁斯的嘴，才过了一夜布鲁斯下巴上就冒出了可观的胡茬，扎得他手心发痒。

他满怀爱意地收集这些他从不曾留心的关于布鲁斯的新细节。

“过去的这几周发生了太多事。从我的出生证明出问题开始，到这一系列求婚的事，感觉好像过了一辈子那么长的时间。”

“不要岔开话题。”布鲁斯不满地咬了他手指一口，“回到那个我绝对有权利秀我的丈夫的话题上来。”

“我没有岔开话题，我只是忽然意识到，我一直以为自己了解的事，实际上可能并不，我连自己都可能不太了解。”克拉克说，布鲁斯安静下来。“但这就是生活，不是吗，总是不断地发现新的惊喜。”

“只要那是好的惊喜。”布鲁斯说。

“既然我们说到好的惊喜，”克拉克道，“你就没有什么要告诉我的吗？比如为什么大家都忽然如此一致地说一些我之前闻所未闻的关于我和你的事？”

他等着，但布鲁斯似乎打定主意要装哑巴了并且贯彻到底。克拉克忍不住伸手去揉捏他的脸。

“我们就不能让那件事过去了吗？”布鲁斯粗声粗气地说，“不管是在移民局办公室还是公司大门口，我说过的那些话，它们都是真的。我对现状不能更满意了，我一点也不想回顾过去。”

“可别假装那三年里你捉弄我没有得到一点乐趣，你明明一直乐在其中。”克拉克指控他，但布鲁斯没搭腔，克拉克缓了一下才意识到，他是在尴尬。

布鲁斯·韦恩，居然在害羞，这简直太不布鲁斯了，这就是——

太可爱了。

是人都忍不了，克拉克凑过去亲亲他，终于把布鲁斯亲得不再满脸别扭。

“我也很满意现状，”过了一会克拉克才说，“但这似乎对你不太公平，你求了那么多次婚，可我还没有正式回应过一次。”

“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，”克拉克说，“我想问你，布鲁斯，你愿意和我结婚，做我丈夫吗？”

布鲁斯盯着他看了很久，久得克拉克都开始担心起来了。

“我当然愿意。我怎么敢说不，亲爱的克拉克，”他终于说，特别矫揉造作地摇摇头，“你一个重拳力度超过900磅，而我热爱生命。现在你可以把手机放下了吗？”

克拉克大笑，他丢开了悄悄录音的手机，猛地翻身压到了布鲁斯上面，将布鲁斯的双手固定在头顶。

“我也爱你。”他说，布鲁斯喉咙里泄露出一丝呻吟，几乎立即就要来吻克拉克了，但克拉克更用力地把他压制下去。

“你硬了，”克拉克说，沉下身稍用力地压向那个越发明显的勃起，布鲁斯在他身下难耐又渴求地呻吟的样子实在迷人。“如果我一直对你说我爱你，你能这样就射出来吗，布鲁斯？”

他神情无辜里又带着几分邪气，低头去啃咬布鲁斯的嘴唇，当对方想吻回来时又溜走了。布鲁斯倍感挫折地低吼，“克拉克！操——”

“我可以操你，”克拉克若无其事地接下去，“他们总说我非常擅长正面强攻。当然是说格斗场上，但我想应该差不多。你想过多少种操我的方式？我记得你还提到了办公室，对吧？”

他用胯部继续把布鲁斯钉在那里，施以缓慢而恼人的研磨。有那么一会，布鲁斯似乎放弃了拿回主动权的尝试。

“你想不到有多少次，你在那里一本正经地跟我汇报，我唯一想的就让你跪下去给我口出来。”他断断续续地说，克拉克惊奇地眨了眨眼。

“真的？这就是为什么有时候我跟你汇报工作你会莫名其妙地暴躁起来的原因？”他啧声，“这可真是太堕落了，韦恩先生。这简直是赤裸裸的职场性骚扰。你还想过什么乱七八糟的东西？”

布鲁斯又呻吟了一声，克拉克发现他居然更硬了，他腾出一只手，探到下面去感受了一把那可观的沉重硬度，然后咬着嘴唇，笑了。

“我个人拒绝在工作场合有不专业的表现。但，既然现在我们在度婚假，至少这是你应得的……”他凑上去咬着布鲁斯的耳朵说，“你专属的蜜月大礼包，你想从哪一项开始？”

 

几个小时的荒淫无度之后，他们最终又躺回了床上，在余韵中耳鬓厮磨。

“我希望后面那部分有录进去。”布鲁斯深思着说，“最好还有声音和画面。”

克拉克轻笑，“是吗，可惜，在你说愿意之后我就摁掉了，不然我可没法把它发出去。也许我们下次可以再试试。”

他又拿起手机，开始输入信息。

“你在给谁发短信？”

“维克多，也就是自称为钢骨的那个孩子，是时候给那个赌局画上句号了。”克拉克说，他放下手机，对他咧嘴一笑。

布鲁斯也笑了。“你是怎么——”

“太多蛛丝马迹了，”克拉克说，“最明显的是有两次在公司里几乎是立即就被记录了，其中一次还在电梯里。所以我很合理地怀疑，不管那个人是谁，他都有整个公司特别是电梯里的监控摄像头权限。这让他甚至不需要在场也能掌握所有的进展。”

“如果我都能想到这一点，你更没理由会忽略，但你什么都没说。所以我看了你手机里的来电记录，正好有一个没来得及删除的星辰实验室的来电，我们近期并未和那里有合作，但那里正巧是维克多的父亲工作的地方。”

布鲁斯说，“他找到我，想作为独立黑客参与我们的一个网络安全项目，我同意了，前提是他要能不留痕迹地绕过韦恩集团的网络防火墙，向我证明他自己。你现在可以告诉他他得到那个工作了。”

他把头挪过来，看着克拉克输入，但一阵婚礼进行曲压过键入声。克拉克带着笑朝他扬起手机。

那个网站已经又更新了，现在是一个大大的顶着数字6的结婚蛋糕，飘落着各种花瓣彩纸小心心。

一条飘动的横幅写着：新婚快乐，韦恩先生！

 

end

 

彩蛋：

最后露易丝用她赢得的那部分奖金去考了私人飞行员执照，表示以防万一将来世界末日了她还能有一个必要的逃生技能傍身。

她花了三个月飞满60小时，也和她的飞行教练理查德完成了从不打不相识两看两相厌到干柴烈火如胶似漆的过程，现在正在计划着在拿到飞行员执照那一天就跟男朋友求个婚作为庆祝。

“为什么我所有的朋友最后都找了开飞机的男朋友？”克拉克表示这也未免太巧合了。“甚至连巴里都是？”

布鲁斯慢条斯理地从报纸上方瞄了他一眼。

“我有没有跟你说过，实际上我们家的地下室里真的有架战斗机？”


End file.
